The Deal
by DarkStar1987
Summary: Harry doesn't want to end up with Ginny, she knows that and understands but no one else knows that Harry's little secret is that he's gay and completely besotted with Draco Malfoy. Harry knows it's unlikely but thats where the deal comes in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deal**

Summary: Harry doesn't want to end up with Ginny, she knows that and understands but no one else knows that Harry's little secret is that he's gay and completely besotted with Draco Malfoy. Then he realises that he has the perfect opportunity to court him and that's where the deal comes in.

**Chapter One**

The war was over, the hallows were hidden, every loose end had been tied up. All except for one, the moment that Harry saw an opportunity to talk to Draco alone and he took it.

"Draco, can I have a word?" Harry asked, Draco looked reluctant but he had nothing to fear, not now that Voldemort was dead.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked but his tone wasn't fierce it was exasperated and tired.

"Call me Harry, I think we're past surnames at this point." Harry said.

"Fine, what do you want Harry?" He asked and Harry smiled.

"I saved your life twice tonight." Harry said.

"And my mother saved you once as well. She told me what happened in the forest."

"Okay, well you still owe me your life."

"So I repeat the question, what do you want?" Draco asked getting slightly more irritate now.

"A deal, I'll erase your life debt to me."

"In return for?"

"A month of your time and attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to date you, I want us to be boyfriends." Harry said matter-of-factly and Draco just stood there looking stunned.

"I'm going to need you to explain that logic to me because I don't get it."

"What part do you need explained, I thought it was pretty clear."

"I don't get why, you're the hero of the moment, you could have any pick of guys or girls that you wanted and yet here you are bargaining with me."

"Maybe I don't want all the fan's drooling over me, maybe I want something else, maybe I want you." Harry said and he sounded very sure.

"But why would you want me, it's not like we've been friends over the years?" Draco questioned, he wasn't convinced of the motivations behind this deal that Harry was proposing and he was of course distrusting of the boy who had been so against him throughout their time at Hogwarts.

"Since sixth year, I followed you, trying to figure out what you were up to, I saw that you didn't kill Dumbledore and I knew that you had morals and you didn't really want to align with him." Harry said getting closer to Draco now.

"Is that why you saved me?"

"Partly." Harry said, "But also because I find you incredibly sexy and I want if for no more than a single month to be your boyfriend and court you. I want to see if all the rumours are true."

Draco blushed, a completely unflattering tone for his pale skin. The rumours that had been going around were that Draco was quite the kisser but that was nothing compared to how he was in bed. Who had started the rumours no one was really sure but Harry had been curious as he always was.

What no one knew was that even though Draco enjoyed the rumours he had a secret of his own, he was a complete virgin, the most intimate he'd ever been with another person was to share a kiss.

"So if I accept this deal, what do you expect?" Draco asked.

"I expect us to be boyfriends, we go out on dates, we kiss and see where it goes." Harry said smiling but it wasn't a smug, mischievous smile, Draco actually thought he looked genuine.

"Okay, I'm going to agree to this on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Harry asked sounding unsure.

"You have to tell my parents."

Harry smiled and it was the smile that worried him. "No problem" Harry said, "But you have to be there when I tell them."

Draco nodded reluctantly, Harry extended his hand for Draco to shake and with a sigh Draco accepted and they shook. The deal had been made.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deal**

I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing mischievous Harry. I was reading the seventh book when I had this idea, I remembered that Pettigrew owed Harry after he saved his life. Believe me I'm going to have fun writing this chapter, Harry's going to tell Lucius and Narcissa.

**Chapter Two**

Harry was elated that Draco had been agreeable to his deal. It had gone exactly how he had hoped it would go and he had the added bonus of telling the senior Malfoy's that he was planning not only to snog but also to shag their only son and heir.

Harry was greatly looking forward to announcing this to them. He hadn't had much chance for fun recently and this was certainly going to be one of the highlights of the month.

"Shall we go and tell them then?" Harry asked smiling happily.

"You are far too pleased about this." Draco said rather grumpily.

"Oh relax, your dating me now, you are not allowed to worry anymore." Draco looked sceptical about this but secretly he wasn't dreading this coming month as much as he thought he would. Harry took his hand and pulled Draco towards him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, suddenly nervous.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend!" Harry stated.

"Can we wait, just until we tell my parents please, let's just ease into this."

"Okay. Come on then, we're going to go and talk to your parents."

Draco looked terrified at this prospect but Harry stood firm on this fact. After all Draco had insisted that Harry be the one to confront Lucius and Narcissa on this matter.

"Do we have to do it now?"

"Yep" Harry said confidently, "Now point the way, where are your parents?" Reluctantly Draco pointed down to the dungeons, Harry grinned ecstatically, "Come on then, you lead the way." Harry said taking hold of Draco's hand and linking their fingers.

Draco didn't rush to take Harry to the Slytherin Rooms where some of the survivors had been allocated. There weren't any established houses as such currently, wherever there was room was where you were sleeping.

The castle needed extensive repairs done and it was while these were being carried out the only people permitted inside of Hogwarts grounds were the ones who had fought and survived the battle. The press were hungry for a story so no one was eager to leave just yet for fear of being swamped, the likes of Rita Skeeter had been barred from entering the grounds in all forms.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room Draco hesitated. He wasn't overly sure that this was a good idea. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell his parents about Harry which is why he had demanded that Harry be the one to tell him however now he was having second thoughts about it.

Not about Harry though, he wasn't have second thoughts about the deal, not at all. He just wasn't sure about telling his parents, though he was sure they would find out eventually.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "It isn't like I haven't been in here before, I just don't know the updated password." Draco looked at Harry in confusion and slight irritation.

"You've been in the Slytherin common room before?" Draco asked.

"Yep in our second year, talking to you actually."

"I have no recollection of that."

"You wouldn't, Ron and I looked like Crabbe and Goyle."

"I'm not going to ask." Draco said, choosing not to get annoyed Draco brushed this new information aside. It had happened so long ago, there was no point in holding a grudge now. He then turned to the portrait and stated the password.

They entered the portrait hole and stepped into the very green and every dingy common rooms. There were still skulls everywhere and the lights were also tinted green. Overall it was a depressing room but Draco was used to it and Harry didn't care.

Lucius and Narcissa were sat on one of the dark green leather sofas. They were whispering in hushed tones, neither Draco nor Harry could make out what they were saying. Draco cleared his throat and both of the older Malfoy's turned to face them. Neither said anything when they saw Harry standing there with their son.

"Mum, Father, Harry has something he would like to explain to you regarding the two of us." He sounded a lot more formal when he addressed his parents, it shocked Harry how formal he was toward them.

"What is it my little Dragon?" Narcissa asked, standing up, Lucius did the same, he was looking a lot more concerned than his wife.

"I saved Draco's life twice during the battle, because you saved me in the forest, which I am extremely grateful for we have erased one time, however Draco still owes me his life once. I have made him a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Lucius asked, his eyes going to slits as he glared at Harry, he was highly suspicious of what Harry was up to.

"I want to spend a month of time with Draco, I want to date him for that time and then after the month he's free to end the relationship and move on but for a month we will be together." Harry said, he didn't want a fight, he had had enough of fighting. That was why he was treading very carefully however he was having so much fun watching Lucius have small aneurisms as he spoke.

"Dragon, are you happy with this arrangement?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded, "I am perfectly happy mum, I would rather date Harry for a month and have the debt erased than live with it hanging over my head for the rest of my life." Draco said, he then turned to his dad, "Father, I know that you cannot be pleased about the arrangement but can you see that it is better this way?"

"I cannot speak for your mother but until this month is up I cannot accept you as my son. No son of mine is going to be gay!"

Harry wasn't surprised by the behaviour of Lucius, though Harry was feeling that he was missing something, it was almost like they had had the conversation about Draco's sexuality before. Draco turned to look at his mother, pleading for her to give a different response.

"I will stand by you, my Draco, if this is the path you wish to choose and you are content then that is all I want for my son." Narcissa said and Lucius did not look happy but he said nothing.

Lucius glared at Harry with pure rage and vengeance, apparently even with the war over and done with past grudges and resentment wasn't going to be forgotten.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Father but I don't want to owe Harry Potter my life and I'm sure if you think about it you don't want that for me either but I don't think that this is about that. I'm not going to be like you. I'm sorry if you can't accept that." Draco said, his mother was smiling and Lucius was scowling.

Harry could see the warning signs, he was prepared when Lucius went for his wand and shouted "Crucio" pointing the curse at Draco. Harry pushed him out of the way and took the curse. Of course it had no effect on him, just like in the forest.

"I don't think that that's very nice." Harry said, Lucius and Narcissa looked absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that the torture curse had hit Harry and yet it had had no effect. "We're going to forget that that happened." Harry said to Lucius very sternly.

"Why didn't it hurt you?" Lucius demanded, he was enraged.

"The killing curse and the Cruciatus curse don't work on me anymore and the Imperius curse has never worked on me so I would advise you not to try that again." Harry warned. "Come on Draco, let's go, we've done all we can here."

Draco looked hurt, he hadn't expected his father to react in such a way. The truth was that Draco had known that he was gay for a long time now but Lucius hadn't accepted that. Lucius had refused to believe that he had a homosexual son.

"Dragon, wait for a minute." Narcissa said as we went to leave. "I'm coming with you my Dragon." She said. Lucius went from enraged, to shocked to absolutely furious.

And that was that. For half an hour Lucius and Narcissa argued while Harry and Draco looked on, the argument ended in Narcissa asking for a divorce from Lucius. Lucius agreed to the divorce and said that he was disowning Draco and that neither of them would get any money from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deal**

Thank you for your reviews to the last chapter. In case it wasn't clear all the survivors of the battle are in the castle still. No one really wants to face the outside world just yet, everyone has questions and the press want stories. Most just want to get their heads around what happened before leaving Hogwarts. The Malfoy's are staying there so they aren't persecuted by, well, everyone.

At the moment the houses don't really matter, people are just sleeping where there are rooms, including some of the classrooms. I hope that helps.

Also just a quick note it's only been one day since the battle ended. Now enough with my rambling, on with the story ...

**Chapter Three**

Later on the same day relatives and friends of the deceased came to collect the dead. Harry couldn't face the family and friends of the people who had died for him. They were the people he had failed to protect and he still blamed himself.

In his heart he knew that there was nothing to be done but he still avoided the Great Hall that afternoon. Harry instead allocated a classroom for Narcissa and Draco to share. He even made sure that no one who meant them harm could enter.

Draco knew why he was avoiding the Great Hall and didn't want to push the Gryffindor, not after he had saved him from the Cruciatus curse. His father had always been a complete bastard, too stuck up his own arse to really accept anything that wasn't as perfect as he was.

When Harry excused himself so that Draco and Narcissa could settle themselves in, Narcissa took the opportunity to speak to her son privately.

"You don't seem to be fighting this deal Harry made at all." She stated, her voice was kind as it always was away from Lucius. Narcissa was much more like Sirius than Lucius had ever cared to notice.

"It seems worthwhile so I don't have to owe him anything anymore." Draco returned as he transfigured a desk into a bed, complete with mattress.

"Is that the real reason that you are doing this?" She asked her son, watching him carefully as he threw some old clothes onto the bed and turned them into duvets, pillows and a bedding set.

"Mainly it is, yes."

"What are your other motivations? It's okay if you like him you know Draco, I won't hold it against you if you do." She said calmly, she really didn't mind if her son had a crush on the hero, after all her was a powerful wizard, from two powerful magical parents and he had a connection to the Black family. It was just a shame Lucius didn't see what she saw.

"Maybe a little but I'm doing it for us Mum. If I'm seen to be dating Harry then our family, at least the two of us, will be shown in a good light. At the moment our family name means nothing because of the side in this war that Father chose for us."

"You are admirable my Dragon, I think that Harry is going to grow on you more than you think. I can see it in his face that he likes you." Narcissa said.

"Yeah but the problem is, he thinks I'm someone that I'm not."

"What do you mean my Dragon?"

"There are certain rumours going around about me, I won't go into detail but Harry just thinks that I'm more experienced than I really am."

Narcissa smiled at her son, she truly did love him. Draco was the one good thing that had come out of her marriage to Lucius. She had wanted more children but Lucius had only wanted one, a son. Draco had actually supposed to be a girl until Lucius had changed his sex while in the womb. Narcissa had never told Draco that but secretly she thought that was why he favoured men to women.

"I am sure that it won't matter to Harry, he doesn't seem the sort to care very much about things like that. Don't concern yourself with it too much my dear Dragon. Just enjoy your month together and see what comes of it."

Draco nodded and then helped his mother to make a bed for herself across the other side of the room. It was a nice sized room and they were both aware that they were lucky that they didn't have to share with any others. Some of the larger rooms had several people.

While leaving them to settle Harry had thrown on his invisibility cloak, the only Hallow that hadn't had to be hidden, and he had gone and sat on the marble staircase so that he could witness what was going on in the Great Hall.

He was scared of the reactions of some people, he didn't want to be blamed by them, he was blaming himself enough. Ron and Hermione were helping Professor McGonagall showing people where their loved ones were.

Harry sat there for at least an hour, just watching. With his cloak on no one bothered him, that was until Draco sat himself down next to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I can see through invisibility cloaks, they've never worked on me. I can't explain it."

"Fair enough." Harry said, everyone had their little quirks, Harry had worked up an immunity to three of the most dangerous and illegal curses, Draco could just see through invisibility cloaks.

"So what's going on?" Draco asked.

"People are reclaiming their dead." Harry told him.

"Oh, why are you watching up here under your cloak?"

"I can't face people looking at me and blaming me for the fact their dead."

"But they didn't have to fight, they wanted to, they all did. It isn't your fault. Besides, you died for each and every one of them. They won't blame you for anything."

"Yeah well I blame myself anyway. I haven't been able to face Molly, she's devastated about Fred."

"It isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Do you want to be down there with them or not?"

"Not really." Harry said honestly, "I love them all but it's been so long since I've been able to not worry and just relax."

"The come on." Draco said getting up, this drew attention to him and Ron was now glaring at him. "Why is Weasley glaring at me?" Draco asked quietly so it wouldn't look like it was talking to himself.

"Ignore him, he's not great with change, I doubt he'll ever accept you, Ginny will be better, Hermione too."

"What about Ginny, I thought the two of you were an item?" Draco asked as Harry got up and they headed up the stairs.

"Everyone wanted us to be, we just got caught up in everything and what everyone was saying. We both just sat down and talked it out and I told her I thought I might be gay and she laughed, said she'd already figured that out. She's the only one who knows, apart from you of course."

"You haven't told your best friends?"

"I think Hermione knows but she's never said anything and Ron just doesn't notice those sort of things. So much has happened recently telling them just didn't seem that important. I guess I'll have to now, I won't keep us a secret from them."

"You don't need me there when you tell them do you?"

"Of course I do, I'm not going to tell them that we're dating without you with me, they'll never believe me." Harry said with a laugh.

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"This evening, before dinner because we're going to have dinner, just the two of us. Our first official date."

Draco was perplexed by that shock announcement but he took in his stride and nodded his head. So today was evidently going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deal**

Thank you to morgana starfire who was the only person who bothered to review my last chapter out of the 240 that read it. This chapter is especially for you :D Please don't forget to review once you've read, I love to hear your feedback. I hope you enjoy the dinner date and of course there are a few surprises along the way!

**Chapter four **

Harry had big plans for the evening. He had put his dinner request of steak and chips followed by melt in the middle chocolate pudding in to the house elves and given them specific delivery instructions.

They were more than happy to serve the famous hero, Harry Potter. He knew they wouldn't have done it for anyone else. He felt no guilt about that though but it made him think about Dobby and he made a promise to himself that he would visit his grave when things died down a bit.

Draco came to join Harry half an hour before dinner, Harry met him outside of Gryffindor common room as they had arranged. Draco was absolutely terrified of what was to come. Even Harry was a little nervous.

He wasn't sure how his friends were going to take this news. Because Ginny already knew he had asked her to be there as well. Harry was sure that Hermione already knew on some level, she just hadn't addressed it. With everything that had happened in the last two years there hadn't been a chance for her to do so.

Ron on the other hand was seriously concerning Harry. The red-head was the stubborn one, he was strong willed and he had his views on the world and nothing would make him alter them. If he was going to explode with anger then it was going to happen no matter if Hermione already knew and Ginny was there and was also aware.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked looking deep into Draco's cold grey eyes. They never showed emotion and Harry was hoping to change that.

"As I'll ever be." Draco replied sounding unsure.

Harry showed Draco inside of Gryffindor common room, it was decorated with a lot of red and gold, with lions everywhere. There were a lot of squishy armchairs all over the room, most of them were empty but the sofa was occupied by the three people Draco really wasn't sure he wanted to see.

No one said anything, Ron glared at the blonde who had just entered, Hermione just looked curious and Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. She knew of course, knew that Harry was not only gay but completely infatuated by Draco.

"I know that this is going to be a bit of a shock to you all but Draco and I are dating." Harry said getting straight to the point. Harry didn't want them to know about the deal, they didn't need to know they wouldn't care about that. The Malfoy's needed a reason, Harry was hoping that his friends wouldn't need one.

"Yay" Ginny said clapping, "I'm so happy for you Harry!" Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry and then surprising turned to Draco and hugged him too.

"I knew it!" Hermione said with a small smile. "Congratulations, to both of you, I mean that." She said and Harry swelled with happiness that two of his best friends had accepted the relationship.

"Why?" Ron asked, he was eyeing Draco with great suspicion.

"Because we're young and we can." Harry stated, he had expected something like this from Ron, he knew that it wouldn't have gone completely smoothly. Harry was just praying that it didn't go as badly as it had with Lucius.

"What about my sister, you're in love with her!" Ron said.

"I am but not in that way Ron. I love Ginny like I love you and Hermione. I feel differently about Draco." Harry said trying to explain it in the most simple way possible.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know what that kind of love is, so I can't answer that but I know I will never feel that way about Ginny, I'm sorry Ron, I can't change who I am."

Ron then turned to glare at Draco, "hurt him Malfoy and I will kill you with my bare hands, Deatheater or not, understand?" Draco nodded mutely. "Good. Now I'm hungry let's eat."

"Actually Draco and I are going to eat alone tonight but I'll see you guys later on." Harry said, putting his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him closer. He then placed a quick kiss on the cheek causing the blonde to blush.

"Guys, for the love of Merlin please don't do that in public!" Ron said.

"Hey, I never complained about you and Lavender! You have no right to complain about me and Draco." Harry retorted.

"I'd like not to be reminded of that." Hermione added.

"I'm with Hermione." Ron said getting close to his girlfriend.

"Before we all head to dinner though, I have a small announcement to make." Hermione said very much out of the blue.

Everyone stopped and waited in silence. "You sure you want to do this?" Ron asked and she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said and immediately Ginny and Harry were hugging her.

"Congrats, I'm so excited!" Harry said absolutely beaming.

"I'm going to be an auntie! I can't wait to tell mum, she's going to be so happy!"

"I hope so, I know it won't bring Fred back but I'm hoping it'll help bring her and the rest of the family back to normality." Hermione said and she was smiling broadly.

Draco smiled at her awkwardly, "Congratulations, to the both of you." He said shyly, not really feeling as if he really belonged there but glad that he was there nonetheless.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said rather formerly, however she did manage a smile, Harry recognized that she was trying at least, Ron said nothing to him.

After that everyone went their separate ways for dinner. Hermione and Ron were planning to announce their good news to the rest of the family, while Harry just planned on romancing his new boyfriend.

Harry knew that the news of their relationship was going to be topping Hermione's big news but he couldn't help that. However Harry was looking forward to showing Draco a good time. Harry of course was well aware that Draco was bound not to be as experienced as the rumours had everyone believe.

However Harry wasn't aware of just how inexperienced Draco was. The rumours had been spread by girls and guys who all claim to have slept with Draco, called him the Slytherin sex God. So many people had claimed to have bedded the young man that his reputation built through no effort on his part.

The fact that Draco hadn't been intimate with anyone, not even having kissed any one didn't bother him, he told himself he was waiting for the right person. Now Draco was constantly questioning whether Harry was the right person. Without a doubt Draco knew that Harry was bound to be his first kiss. He was worried that as soon as it happened Harry would know of his inexperience and laugh at him.

That was what was playing on his mind as Harry showed him the room where they would be eating. Draco was astounded at what Harry had done to the old class room. Draco was sure he would have had lessons in her at one point but the room was unrecognizable.

There were no desks or hard wooden chairs, they had been replayed with a circular dining table that was set with a crisp white table cloth, fancy cutlery and wine glasses. In the centre of the table were three candles of varying heights, all flickering beautifully.

The rest of the room was lit in the same way, all candles, there was no harsh electric light anywhere. It was beautifully romantic that was for sure. Harry guided Draco to his seat where there was a single white rose on the plate.

"Wow, I never knew you had a romantic streak to you Harry." Draco said, impressed by the effort that Harry had gone to for him.

"You're worth it." Harry said as he too sat down. Their chairs were not opposite each other, in fact they were rather close but it was nice because they were able to hold hands without the position being uncomfortable for either of them.

Strangely enough it didn't feel weird holding hands with Harry, it was in fact rather nice. Of course many people had wanted to date him over the years and evidently he had rejected them all and if it hadn't been for the debt that he had owed Harry he knew that he probably would have rejected him too. However he was glad that he hadn't.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Draco asked somewhat shyly.

"Sure, go for it." Harry replied as their wine glasses filled with butter beer.

"Why me, I mean you could have had anyone you wanted, even if you are gay, you are the most desired wizard in the entire wizarding world!"

Harry smiled at Draco, "I know I could have had anyone but I didn't want just anyone. People want me for my fame, they want to be able to say they've had the famous Harry Potter. You've never cared about any of that. My fame has never been a factor between us and that's what first attracted me to you."

Draco wasn't sure quite what to say so he just squeezed Harry's hand and said nothing. When the food appeared they ate, Draco marvelling in how delicious it was, he wasn't aware that the house elves could cook this well. He particularly enjoyed the pudding, he had never tasted anything that was quite as orgasmic as a melt in the middle chocolate pudding covered in double cream.

Harry watched him affectionately as they ate. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even if he had managed to get Draco here through deals and bargaining but he was hoping that after their month was over that Draco wouldn't want to leave him.

"That was the most amazing meal, thank you." Draco said returning Harry's smile with his own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry said, "Can I kiss you right now?" His voice was quite, almost a whisper, afraid of rejection. Draco nodded nervously but there was no hesitation.

Harry leaned forward, brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Draco's ear as he did so. The moment their lips met it was the most amazing feeling for both teenagers. Draco having never been kissed before let Harry lead the way which he was more than happy to do.

Harry parted Draco's lips with tongue and coaxed Draco out of his shell a little as he did the same. The kiss lasted a minute give or take a few seconds but it was the most perfect kiss. Harry was smiling as they withdrew from one another. Draco looked nervous, like he knew that Harry was about to discover his secret.

"You've never done that before have you?" Harry said, Draco shook his head causing Harry to smile even more.

"Was it that bad?" He asked, feeling a little upset.

Harry laughed, "Dray, it was perfect, you are perfect." Draco smiled at this and Harry leaned towards him and kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deal**

OMG I can't believe I got eight reviews for the last chapter! I'm amazed, thank you so much. I'm loving all of the reviews I'm getting, I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! I don't want to upset anyone! I'm writing Chapter seven now so you might get chapter six tomorrow if your lucky! Please keep reviewing, I love you all!

**Chapter Five**

When Draco returned to his room that evening Narcissa was waiting up for him. She was doing her embroidery as she always did when she had time to waste. It was one of her favourite pastimes and had kept her sane during her marriage. Lucius had not been a very good husband.

"How was your dinner my Dragon?" She asked, placing her embroidery down and focusing her attention on her son.

"Lovely, Harry was a perfect gentleman, walked me back here and everything." Draco said, he was still smiling in the aftermath of the kiss. "Were you okay on your own mum?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, your father wasn't there, I think that maybe he has left but I cannot be sure." She said sadly. "No one else bothered me, they are still distrusting, however I heard it announced that you and Harry are an item. I also heard Miss Granger's happy news, it is wonderful that they have such happiness after everyone has lost so much."

"Yes, Harry and I told them before dinner. Hermione and Ginny were good about it, Ron was distrusting but I expected as much." Draco said with a sigh.

"Give them time my Dragon, things will be better soon. Some of the survivors are planning to leave tomorrow, to go home."

"Will we be leaving too mum?" Draco asked.

"We have nowhere to go I'm afraid my Dragon. Your father legally owns Malfoy manor, we have no home to go back to as I am sure he will not welcome us there."

"What will we do mum?" Draco asked and he was concerned about what would happen to them with no money and no home to speak of either.

"I have a Gringotts account with a small amount but it isn't enough to buy a home. We'll manage somehow my Dragon, do not worry." Narcissa said, "You have a good thing here with Harry, make the most of it, and do not concern yourself with me."

"But I do concern myself with you mum, I want you to be happy away from Father as well as me."

"I will think of something, I am going to get some sleep, perhaps you should do the same my Dragon." She said and Draco nodded. It was time to sleep.

Harry had no plans to sleep. He was taking Remus' body to Godric's Hollow to be buried. No one had claimed him. The Tonks family were buried there too and Harry though it only right that they be together.

He left at midnight and disapparated himself and Remus there. Fresh graves had been dug and headstones had been placed there. There was one for Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks too, father and daughter buried together. Clearly Andromeda had been here recently as there were fresh flowers on their graves.

Using magic Harry prepared a grave, transfigured a coffin and laid Remus to rest. He thought that it was appropriate for him to be here with his wife, the woman he had loved so much and this way Teddy could visit his parents together.

While he was there Harry went to his parents graves as well. It felt appropriate to visit them, after all they had helped him so much in the final battle against Voldemort.

He sat down before them and began to talk to them, he told them about Hermione and Ron and how they were having their first baby and he told them that he was gay and that he was dating Draco Malfoy. He stayed there for hours just talking to them. Having not really been able to do this before now, it felt amazingly good.

He finally returned to the castle in the early hours of the morning. Harry hadn't been sleeping much recently, he found it difficult. When he did he had nightmares about the war and everything he had seen and done.

The lack of sleep wasn't dragging him down however. It was odd, but even with little to no sleep every night he felt wide awake and full of energy. He hadn't told anyone but he knew that he should get himself checked out but he didn't want to bother Poppy.

The hospital wing was still full of patients recovering from injuries inflicted during the battle, though they were slowly filtering out in perfect health.

Harry was aware that people were going to start returning home tomorrow, going back to their normal lives. He had known that this would happen, after all they couldn't live in a bubble for the rest of their lives. They had fought for freedom and they wanted to enjoy just that.

Harry however didn't have anywhere to go really. He wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's that was for sure. He had enough money to go wherever he wanted and settle down there too but he had no real connection to anywhere other than Hogwarts. Though he wasn't sure he even wanted to settle here, there were just as many bad memories as there were good ones.

However he didn't feel as if he had the right to complain, after all he was alive and he shouldn't have been, there were so many others that had lost their lives.

In the end Harry wandered up to the astronomy tower. The night was brisk and goose bumps sprouted all over the exposed skin on his arms. It was a bad choice to have just wore a t-shirt.

He looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts where Hagrid's hut stood. The light glowed through the window and smoke billowed from the chimney. There were several shadows in the windows, it looked like he was having a party.

Thestral's were flying over the tree tops, all who had survived the battle could now see the winged beasts, no one had escaped witnessing death.

"So you couldn't sleep either then?" Draco asked coming up behind Harry so suddenly that it made him jump.

"Merlin! You scared me!" Harry said, his heart rate speeding from the fright.

"Voldemort you can take but me not announcing myself scares you?" Draco said with a smile which Harry returned.

"I guess I'm just jumpy, how come you're up here?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much to think about, I used to come up here a lot to clear my head." Draco said, sitting himself down on the floor so that he could stare up at the sky.

"So what's on your mind?" Harry asked sitting himself down next to Draco.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just family stuff." Draco said with a sigh.

"Lucius isn't bothering you is he?"

"No, we haven't heard from him actually but that's almost worse." Draco said.

"How come?"

"He disowned me and is divorcing mum, we have nothing and nowhere to go. Not sure what's going to happen but I'm sure we'll work something out."

"I think I have a solution, there are so many positions opening up at Hogwarts, With Professor McGonagall becoming headmistress and so many deaths, they're going to need a potions master, a defence against the dark arts teacher and a transfiguration teacher. Is she any good at any of those."

Draco thought for a second and then nodded, "She was a great student but defence against the dark arts was her strongest point, she was thrown into the dark arts rather unwillingly but she learnt the defence stuff too."

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it, this place could use a permanent Defence teacher."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think everyone deserves a second chance. You and your mum shouldn't be any different." Harry said and he linked his fingers with Draco's.

"I didn't think that we were ever going to get out from Father's shadow, mum was always terrified of him and I wouldn't leave her with him."

"Well now you're free of him, you both are. I'll do what I can to get your mum the job and I'm pretty sure you can both stay here until September when the school reopens. It'll give you plenty of time to get back on your feet and I'll help however I can."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. I wouldn't have wanted to date you if I didn't care about you, which extends to your family too, at least it extends to your mum. She's related to Sirius and he meant a lot to me."

"Thank you." Draco said and he truly meant it. He couldn't have been more thankful for Harry and dating him right now.

"Is it okay that I kiss you right now?" Draco nodded and they leaned towards one another for a kiss.

They remained on top of the astronomy tower until dawn. At which point Harry escorted Draco back to his room. They held hands all the way, Draco felt a very strange feeling as they walked together, he hadn't felt this way about anyone before.

He didn't say anything as they kissed goodbye at the door to his shared bedroom. Harry too couldn't have been happier. Harry was just sad that it was going to end in a month. He wanted it to go further but he knew he would never force him into it.

He had wanted for them to be together for a month to show Draco how good they could be together. Draco was the person he wanted to spend his life with and even though he was doubtful that it would ever happen Harry was determined to enjoy this month as much as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Deal**

I'm amazed at how many reviews I've got! Thank you so much guys. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I'm two chapters ahead of myself so if I get that many reviews for this chapter the next one will be up tomorrow! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

After freshening up a bit Draco joined his mother for breakfast in the great hall. Draco felt exhausted after not really sleeping all night, his mind was still buzzing with worry, even with Harry's reassurances.

When Harry finally appeared in the Great Hall he greeted his friends first and then went to sit with Draco and his mother, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as he sat down. This caused an eruption of whispering throughout the great hall.

It took a few minutes and clearly they were debating what to do but eventually Ginny, Hermione and reluctantly Ron came to sit with Narcissa, Draco and Harry.

Harry smiled at his friends, he was over the moon with joy that they had accepted their relationship enough that they would join them to eat, it was a small action but a giant step, especially for Ron.

"So what's everyone up to today?" Ginny asked as Harry helped himself to toast.

"Mum and Dad are mending the burrow, we were going to help so we can move back in." Ron said, "You coming Gin?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course, I'm going to have to move back in anyway, I've got to be back here next year. What you up to Harry, Draco?"

Draco shrugged, though Harry smiled, "You'll have to ask Harry, I've got no clue." Draco said.

"I have to go and have a conversation with McGonagall but I was hoping to go into Hogsmead later, I was hoping you'd come with me Dray." Draco nodded at Harry's suggestion.

"Why are you going to talk to McGonagall?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're away but Lucius and Narcissa are getting divorced and Draco is being disowned. Lucius is taking everything from them. I was going to ask McGonagall to consider taking Narcissa on as the new Defence teacher. Merlin knows we need a decent Defence teacher."

"Harry, that is so thoughtful of you, I can't believe you'd do that for me." Narcissa said in amazement.

"That's just Harry all round, he'll help even the most undeserving!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione said in horror at what her boyfriend had just said.

"It's okay Mione, do I have to remind you Ron that Narcissa saved my life in the forest. She not only deserved our help she deserves our respect. In future Ron think before you speak." Harry said sternly. Immediately Ron looked sheepish and ashamed of himself.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"It's okay, I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, however I am not the woman that you believe me to be you know. Lucius made me many things but I was a Black before I was a Malfoy and if I had had a will as strong as Sirius' then I would have done everything in my power to follow in his footsteps. It wasn't to be though."

"You don't have to explain yourself to us, You are welcome here no matter what, I will make sure of it." Harry said.

"Thank you my dear, I think I will retire to my room for a while, I will see you later my Dragon, have a nice day with Harry." Narcissa said standing up and leaving the great hall.

"I can't believe you said that Ron!" Hermione scolded once Narcissa had gone.

"I can't help how I feel, I can't believe you're dating him, after the misery he caused us over the years." Ron said.

"I thought you were going to just accept this." Harry said a bit bewildered.

"I'm not against you being gay Harry, of course I wanted you to end up with my sister but if you like guys, you like guys but why him?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't have to go over this with you. I like Draco, can't you just accept that?"

"I told you I don't care about you being gay, I just don't think you should be with him." Ron said.

"I'm not going to argue about this anymore. Draco is my boyfriend like it or not. I know you don't like him Ron but I do so either get over yourself or don't say anything at all." Harry said, "I don't want to fall out with you over this."

Ron said nothing in response to Harry but he clearly felt some form of shame. Harry stood up to leave after eating next to nothing. Draco followed suit and together they left the Great Hall holding hands, everyone staring at them as they left.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Harry said as he and Draco headed up the marble staircase towards the headmasters study where he knew he would find Minerva.

"I kind of expected it to be very honest with you. I thought that yesterday had gone far too well."

"Ron's like that, especially when he doesn't fully understand things. He'll react, then think about it and then have a secondary reaction a few hours later." Harry informed him.

"I don't mean to offend your friend but he has always seemed a bit dim."

Harry laughed, "I know what you mean."

They reached the revolving staircase and asked politely if they could go upstairs, a password had not yet been set so the Gargoyle leaped aside revealing the revolving staircase. Both teenagers jumped aboard and travelled upwards.

Minerva was exactly where they thought she would be, sat pondering what to do next in her chair. She seemed startled when Harry and Draco entered the office after they knocked.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked them curiously.

"I was wondering what you were planning to do, I know even with magic it's going to take a while to get the school back up to scratch. I wanted to offer my help in doing that and I have at least one suggestion for a new teacher."

"Considering the mess that we are in here I am open to help and suggestions. Go ahead."

"I was going to suggest Narcissa, Draco's mum, as the new defence against the Dark Arts teacher. You have to admit we need someone who is going to go the distance and I think she will."

"I think you are right, I also think that Narcissa Black will be a perfect choice to fill the position. As it is we have the best part of three months until the students arrive back here and we must have everything fixed and mended. Due to that fact I am happy to offer you and Draco paid positions here at Hogwarts as well. You are both powerful wizards and your power will be much needed to help fix this place up."

"I can't speak for Draco but I will happily accept your offer, there is no place I would rather be." Harry said in response.

"I know my mum will be overjoyed to accept the position as defence against the dark arts and I will be just as happy to take a position here." Draco said.

"Brilliant, once everyone who is not remaining to help with the clean up and repair works are gone we will begin. This should happen sometime tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do here, I hope you are prepared for that."

"We are." Harry said smiling.

"Good, oh and I believe congratulations is in order for the two of you."

After this the two teenagers went to tell Narcissa the good news. She was lying down on her bed looking slightly worse for wear.

"Mum, are you okay?" Draco asked going to her side.

"It is nothing my Dragon, no need to concern yourself, I am just tired." She said, "Do you have news for me?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall has said she will happily have you teach here." Draco said excitedly. "I think we could do really well starting our lives over here mum."

While they spoke Harry slipped out the room, heading for the nearest fire place. He was concerned for her, she seemed quiet and almost vacant from her own body.

Harry fire called Poppy, apologising to her for disturbing her considering how many patients she had it wasn't an option not to say sorry. She was an extremely busy medi-witch.

He asked her, as politely as he could, if she could possible come down and see Narcissa. He explained to her, her symptoms and reluctantly Poppy agreed to come down and see her. Thanking her profusely Harry returned to Draco and his mum. The two of them were still talking happily to one another and they hadn't even noticed that Harry had gone.

"I've asked Poppy to come and take a look at you, just to be sure." Harry said from the doorway. Draco turned to see Harry and he looked remarkable grateful that the Gryffindor had done so. Something told Harry that Draco had been trying to convince her to go to the hospital wing and Harry would have been right.

"Thank you." Draco said, "Mum is stubborn, she won't go."

"Well Poppy will be down in a minute, I'll wait outside." Harry said wanting to give the two of them some privacy.

Draco didn't come out until Poppy arrived twenty or so minutes later. He was clearly concerned about his mum and Harry didn't blame him.

"Do you mind if we wait and see what's wrong with her?" Draco asked.

"Of course, we don't have to go into Hogsmead at all if you don't want to. Whatever you want okay Dray." Harry said reassuringly taking his boyfriend into his arms and hugging him comfortingly.

"I want to go with you to Hogsmead, just not until I know what's wrong with mum. It'll just play on my mind otherwise."

"It's fine, I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"I know, thank you."

They shared a brief kiss before Poppy came back out looking a little unhappy. "What's the verdict?" Harry asked as Draco was too scared to ask.

"From what I can tell there was a curse on her, probably something Lucius thought up when they were married, the moment there were serious talks about divorce the curse began."

"Can you reverse it?"

"I think so, it's a shame that we have lost Severus' skill at potions, I am not sure if he had any of this particular potion left. We can have some sent over from St Mungo's with no hassle. As long as she drinks it within forty eight hours she should be fine." Poppy said, "It was good that you called me when you did Potter."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Draco said.

"You are very welcome Mr Malfoy. I must get back the hospital wing, I'll have the potion brought over as soon as it arrives."

Once she had gone Draco went back in to see his mum but was only in there five minutes before coming out and declaring that she was asleep.

"Are you sure you're up for Hogsmead today?" Harry asked as he looked Draco up and down, he too didn't look his best but he had nothing on his mum.

"Yeah, I think I need some cheering up. Lead the way." Draco said managing a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Deal**

Okay I've had a bad few days so I'm posting a brand new chapter as I'm hoping the reviews will cheer me up! Thank you to the four that reviewed the last chapter, I really enjoying reading them. I eagerly anticipate the reviews to this chapter, can' wait to see what you think, especially what happens to a certain character! Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter Seven**

The press, in particular Rita Skeeter were all still swarming around Hogsmead waiting to hear the official story and find out what went on. Harry gave Draco strict instructions of what to do because he didn't want to get into it with them.

He was the one they wanted to hear the story from and he wasn't willing to give them the blow by blow account that they wanted and Harry wasn't willing to force Draco to go through that either.

Harry told him to keep his head down keep hold of his hand and just keep walking. If he did that and didn't engage in conversation or anything else then they would be fine. He didn't want to take the easy way out and use the invisibility cloak, he didn't want to have to hide his whole life.

He did put the invisibility cloak in his bag just in case. He didn't want to hide but just in case they needed to disappear in a hurry he had it with him.

Rita Skeeter was the first one to spot them of course and that triggered the camera flashes. It was almost blinding. Draco was squeezing Harry's hand so tightly that it hurt but he persevered and pushed his way through the crowd. Both the teens kept their heads down but the camera men and women were relentless.

"Talk to us Harry!" They were shouting at them. It was when they started to follow them from Hogwarts gate that Harry became fed up. He didn't want them following them around their entire date. It would ruin their time together that was for sure.

Harry turned around to face them looking furious. Draco hid behind his boyfriend looking frightened, he had seen Harry's temper erupt before and he didn't want to be in the firing line this time.

"I'll talk to you, I'll talk to you and tell you to leave us alone!" Harry roared at them, the camera flashes still going off in their faces.

"We just want your account of what happened!" Rita Skeeter purred delightfully, she really was a hideous woman.

"You're never going to get it." Harry said, his voice stern and very certain. "I don't ever want to go over that ever again, I want to move forward with my life. Please show some respect to me and to all of those people who lost their lives. They were good witches and wizards, they were my friends. You're story means nothing compared to what we all went through. If you really wanted your story then you should have fought alongside the rest of us." He raged, his blood practically boiling.

Draco saw what was happening and wasn't sure what to do to calm him down. There was a reason that Harry hadn't wanted to go over the final battle, the memory of it was painful and hard to relive. Harry still blamed himself for so many of the lives lost. The fact that these people who stood before him had hidden and cowered instead of fought really infuriated Harry, especially now they were standing before him as bold as brass, enjoying freedom that they didn't earn.

"Harry, calm down." Draco whispered taking hold of his hand and squeezing lightly. He didn't want to see Harry's immense amount of power be unleashed on these people. They may have deserved it but I didn't think that anyone would look kindly on him for it.

"If you won't comment on the battle then can you comment on the rumours about you and Malfoy junior?" Rita Skeeter asked still as sickly sweet as ever. Her quick quotes quill poised and ready to scribble, mutilating whatever he said.

"Leave Draco out of this." Harry said becoming angrier still at the fact they were now bringing him into this.

"Can we take that as confirmation?" Skeeter asked and that was the last straw for Harry. Each of the cameras exploded simultaneously causing several of the reporters to scream in shock and panic. The next thing that happened was Rita was thrown into the air but she never came back down, she remained hovering in the air, her face terrified.

Draco was panicking now, really not sure how to handle this new scary Harry, he just watched, taking in what was going on. He watched as Skeeter slowly and painfully transformed into a bug that Draco recognised as her Animagus form. It was then that she dropped to the floor and Draco realised a perfect way to distract his boyfriend. The rest of the press had scarpered by this point, Draco couldn't see hide nor hair of them anymore.

Draco moved himself in front of Harry, the Gryffindor's eyes were glazed over and weren't really seeing and Draco knew that the magic was over powering his body. Bravely attempting to snap him out of it Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him.

It took mere moments before Harry was kissing Draco back. Immediately the magic left the air, it had become so thick and so tense that Draco was happy that the air was clear finally. He felt as if he could breathe again.

The beetle that was once Rita Skeeter however remained as a beetle. Even though Harry's control over her had gone she remained in front of them in her Animagus form.

"Wow" Harry said breathless, "That had to be the best kiss ever!"

"And that must have been the most terrified I've ever been." Draco replied, "What to tell me what happened there?" He asked.

Harry looked a little sheepish when Draco asked this, "My emotions sometimes get the better of me, when I care about something and that something is threatened then I tend to get a little bit angry. I'm ashamed to admit I can't always control my magic."

"Harry, that wasn't just losing control, you were almost someone else. You didn't even see me when I went to kiss you."

"It's never been that bad before, I'm fine now." Harry said waving off Draco's concern. The Slytherin didn't seem convinced but he sighed and nodded accepting that he wasn't going to get anything more from Harry on that subject.

"What did you do to Skeeter?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure but I am pretty sure she can't turn back to her horrible self anymore." Harry said and the look on his face told Draco that he knew exactly what he had done and he was sure that she couldn't turn back to her human form.

"You mean she's stuck like that?"

"Yep" Harry said kneeling down in front of the bug, "She can live out the rest of her life in beetle form and I'm sure no one is going to know the difference."

Draco wanted to laugh because he knew that the horrible excuse for a woman deserved everything she got but he still wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do but he wasn't about to argue with Harry, not after what he had just seen.

"Shall we go and enjoy our day?" Harry asked, "I'd understand if you didn't want to after all of that."

"We didn't go through all of that not to have a nice afternoon out. Where were you planning on taking me anyway, you never said if we had a plan or not."

"We have a plan, I want to take you somewhere."

Harry took hold of Draco's hand and led him through Hogsmead. There wasn't an awful lot of choice of places to go in Hogsmead, he wanted it to be really special but the only place he could think of that was remotely romantic was Madame Puddifoots. However that didn't seem like Draco at all.

Harry had only really told Draco that they were going to Hogsmead to mask the real surprise that he had planned. He had a few tricks up his sleeve after all. If tomorrow they were to start work on repairing Hogwarts then today was going to be extra special and Harry couldn't achieve that in this small wizarding village.

"Hold on to me." Harry said as they reached the edge of the village.

"Why, where are you taking me?" Draco asked nervously, Harry was so unpredictable that he never knew what to think when they were together.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Nervously Draco nodded and the smile on Harry's face widened. "Then hold on to me."

Draco wove his arms around Harry's waist and held on for dear life as Harry disapparated from Hogsmead and into muggle London.

"Where are we?" Draco asked looking around confused. He had never set foot into the depths of muggle London. His father had always preferred them to stay within the confines of the wizarding world.

"We're at the London eye, I have a special surprise for you. I've hired out one of the pods just for the two of us." Harry said taking hold of Draco's hand and leading him through the crowd.

"How did you manage to do that, when have you had the time."

"That'll be my little secret, I have to have some secrets otherwise I'll never be able to pull off these surprises for you." Harry said, Draco wasn't convinced by this but he accepted it nonetheless. He would have loved to know a few more of Harry's secrets.

"Afternoon Harry, Hermione told me you'd be coming. Right this way and I'll sneak you on." A young woman said as they approached the gigantic Ferris wheel. Draco just soaked in the whole atmosphere. The young woman who had spoken to Harry handed the Gryffindor a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. She winked in Draco's direction and Draco blushed nervously.

"Thanks Claire, Hermione says hi by the way, she'll come and see you soon, she promises." Harry said before they climbed aboard.

Once they were inside the pod Harry popped the bottle of champagne open and poured two glasses, handing one to Draco.

"What is this thing?" Draco asked absolutely bemused by what was going on.

"It's called the London eye. I've never been on here personally but apparently the views are meant to be stunning. Plus I thought it would be nice to be here, just the two of us."

"It's amazing, I can't believe you arranged this." Draco said as they climbed slowly but steadily higher. He stood looking out over London in awe. Really he couldn't believe that muggles had built this without any magic to help them. He really didn't give muggles very much credit.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry said coming up behind Draco, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'd do anything for you Draco." Harry said quietly, Draco didn't respond. He just pretended not to have heard. It was an amazing thing to be told but Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that. After all this was only their second day as a couple.

Draco didn't think about it too carefully, he just enjoyed himself. It was nice to know that Harry felt that way about him, it wasn't an admittance of love but Draco was sure that he would never get one of those from Harry, after all he was Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world. Their month would be beyond perfect but he was sure that that would be all it was, a perfect month together.

Harry couldn't have thought more differently. He wanted it to last forever, he was just so scared of saying anything to the blonde and scaring him away. Harry craved more, wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him all over, feel his skin next to his. But his feelings weren't just physical, he wanted to love and protect the Slytherin until the day he died his final death.

Harry however didn't think that it would ever happen either because he had coerced Draco into this relationship with the promise that he would be free of his life debt. Why wouldn't he, given the chance, leave him for a life free of Harry Potter. Sometimes he wished he could do just that. However this month was going to be the most amazing month even if that was all it ever was.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Deal**

Thank you for all those reviews for the last chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Minimum of four reviews before the next chapter comes up, only so it gives me some time to get mu Uni work done as well as the next few chapters for this story. :D

**Chapter Eight**

Harry took Draco down to Soho and they had a beautiful Chinese meal. Afterwards they even managed to get tickets to see Chicago. Harry paid for everything of course and didn't let Draco even know how much he was spending.

Eventually the evening had to come to an end and they had to return to Hogwarts. Both teens loathed to go back and admit that their second date was over. However it did have to be done eventually.

"I've had an amazing time tonight Harry, I can't believe you did all of that for me." Draco said smiling happily, he was completely relaxed and had forgotten about all the worries plaguing his mind.

"I enjoyed it too, it's been amazing tonight." Harry said, the two of them were holding hands and walking along the street. They were close to the Leaky Cauldron so they were planning to use the floo network to get back to Hogwarts.

"Does this night really have to end?" Draco asked, stopping the two of them in the street so that they could share a kiss.

"It does but we don't, not for this month anyway." Harry said.

"I know I say this a lot but thank you, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and this month, if it goes as well as it has the last few days then I don't think it's going to be as terrible as I first thought it might be."

"You thought it was going to be terrible?" Harry questioned, not feeling hurt at all because he had expected that reaction to begin with.

"Part of me did. I didn't know what your motivations were or anything. Now I know different and I've had a really nice time. I didn't think it would be this amazing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Tomorrow is when the hard work starts though."

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it. It'll give me a sense of purpose again."

"You've always had a purpose Dray, just not always the right one."

"Yeah, I spent so much time trying to please my father I didn't ever stop to think if it was the right thing to do." Draco said and he sounded deeply unhappy.

"That's all behind you now, you are a good man, never think otherwise." Harry said stroking a stray hair behind his ear. Draco blushed, not really knowing what to say. "Come on, let's get back. We've no doubt been missed and we can see how your mum is doing." Draco nodded and Harry kissed him one more time.

The y went through into the leaky cauldron and used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts. They arrived rather suddenly in the Great Hall. It was empty, dinner having long since finished. Most people were either in bed or were gone. Most of them having returned home to resume their normal lives.

"It's so quiet here."

"Yeah, I think it's going to be that way for a while." Harry said looking around the empty hall and sighing. It was odd to see the school so empty and lifeless. He had never considered the school like this, it almost didn't feel like his home anymore.

"I'm going to go and see mum, can I see you tomorrow?" Draco asked, he felt as if he was blowing Harry off after such a wonderful and obviously expensive date.

"That's fine, let me know how she is okay, if you need anything I'll be in Gryffindor tower."

They shared a brief parting kiss and then Draco left leaving Harry very much alone in the enormous castle. He moved towards the room where Voldemort's body still lay. It had been locked away in a room off the great hall. Of course no one had claimed him and no one ever would.

It fell to Harry to deal with it. No one else was going to be able to stomach the task. He was actually glad that Draco had gone off to see his mum. He didn't want his boyfriend to witness this, not after they had shared such a lovely afternoon and evening together.

Using his wand he unlocked the door, undoing all of the protective spells and locking charms that had been placed on the door. He opened the door and looked in at the dead and twisted body of the man that had tormented his life from his first year of life.

"You don't deserve to be in this castle Tom, you're a monster, your memory needs to be removed from this castle so that you don't tarnish anymore magical generations." Harry said, speaking to the dead body. Voldemort looked worse than he had even in life.

"What will you do with him?" McGonagall asked from behind him.

"Burn him and then I'm going to remove his name from every plaque and plate in this place. His memory shouldn't live on." Harry said without looking at her.

"I agree. Do you need help?" She asked.

"No, this is something that I need to do myself, but thank you." Harry said, McGonagall nodded and left him to it. She understood better than anyone that this was something he had to do.

Using his wand Harry levitated Voldemort's body out into the grounds of Hogwarts. He moved him well away from the castle, he walked out of the front doors of the castle, down the stone steps, past the lake, past the pumpkin patch next to Hagrid's Hut where the party was still going on, skirting round the forbidden forest to where the dragon pavilion had been in his fourth year, all the while levitating Voldemort's body in front of him.

No one challenged him, no one joined him. Though everyone who was still in the castle watched from a distance. The only two people who weren't watching were Draco and Narcissa. They were too concerned about the fact that the potion didn't appear to be having any effect. Narcissa was in a very deep sleep and couldn't wake up.

Harry, unaware of how distressed his boyfriend was becoming continued on his journey. The walk was long, especially with the body of Voldemort in tow but finally Harry laid the Dark Lord upon the damn floor.

There were no words to be spoken, no one but Harry here to witness the burial. No one to shed a tear and no one to care that he was gone. Every single witch and wizard in the wizarding world couldn't deny that they were overjoyed that he was finally gone. Even the surviving Deatheater's breathed a sigh of relief.

"Incendio!" Harry said, there was no passion to his voice, he just said the word and flicked his wand towards Voldemort and stood there, watching as the body erupted in emerald green flames.

The most vial and sickly smell immediately filled the surrounding air. It would have made most people gag or even vomit but not Harry, the smell of death and scorched flesh did nothing to affect Harry. He was transfixed by the colour of the flames. He had never seen something so beautiful yet so destructive and final.

He stood there for half an hour until the frail body was nothing but ash. Then Harry buried the ash in a hole 8ft deep, it was as deep as he could be bothered to go using magic. He the filled it in and walked away. He didn't stand on ceremony. Voldemort didn't deserve to be remembered now only he would know where he was buried and no body would ever be found.

It was a long walk back but Harry took his time, he didn't think about what he had just done, instead he thought about the time he had spent with Draco that day and realised that he was probably completely falling in love with the blonde. Of course he'd never say it aloud or admit it to Draco, he didn't want to scare Draco off.

Meanwhile Draco was sat in the hospital wing sobbing. His mother in the bed that he sat next to. Draco had taken her there when she hadn't woken up. Poppy was equally as concerned and agreed that Narcissa needed to be here.

"What's happening to her?" Draco asked as Poppy finished checking her over. The hospital wing was empty now. Everyone having been discharged and sent home healthy.

"The curse that Lucius attached to the divorce is stronger than I thought. He thought this through, it wasn't a spur of the moment decision. It appears to be an extremely strong sleeping curse. I have never seen anything this bad before. I will confer with my colleagues at St Mungo's. I think you should be prepared that she might have to be moved there as they are more equipped to help her."

Draco nodded, "Do you think this will kill her?" He asked.

"I cannot give you a definitive answer I'm afraid, I would say it is doubtful as long as we keep her nourished and hydrated, however I've never seen of anything like this happening before, we'll have to watch her carefully and see what happens. No harm will come to her here or at St Mungo's where ever she ends up. We will do everything we can for her."

"Thank you." Draco said still crying, he didn't want to lose his mum.

"Would you like me to find Harry for you?" Poppy asked. Draco nodded, there was no one he wanted to be by his side more than Harry right now. "I'll see if he's back."

"Back?" Draco asked confused, he wasn't aware that Harry had gone anywhere.

"Yes, he went to dispose of the body of Voldemort. I think he's back in the castle now though." Poppy summoned her Patronus, a delicate little robin that oddly suited her. She sent the small creature off to find Harry, something Draco was extremely grateful for.

Harry arrived moments later, he recognized Poppy's Patronus form from other encounters. He had panicked slightly when the robin had appeared and he had ran to the hospital wing, worried that something had happened to Draco.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked a little breathless from charging up here from the entrance hall.

Before anyone could respond Draco was in Harry arms still crying. He looked to Poppy to explain why his boyfriend was so distressed. She didn't need to say anything, she motioned towards the bed where Narcissa lay and immediately he understood.

"What happened to her?" Harry questioned.

"Whatever curse Lucius put on her is getting worse. I'm going to go and consult with my colleagues, I've never dealt with anything this serious. I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment."

Harry held Draco while he sobbed. He hated the fact that the Slytherin was hurting so badly. To know that there was nothing that he could do to stop the pain he was experiencing was heart breaking for Harry. He didn't want Draco hurting this badly and Harry vowed that he was going to make it better for him.

"I'm going to fix this for you Draco, I promise, I'll fix it for both of you okay." Harry said determinedly. He was going to keep that promise and he was going to start by tracking down the man responsible for putting Narcissa into a coma.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Deal**

Wow, eight reviews, thank you everyone! It was pointed out to me that there are a few inconsistancies in the story, for this I am very sorry, if you could let me know what they are I can either explain them in a future chapter or try and correct them. I am also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't always have time to read over the chapters before I submit them, not if I want to get the next chapter out. I am very sorry and I hope that these small things don't ruin the story for you. Please read and review, if I get eight reviews again the next chapter will be posted today! Please enjoy this chapter though!

**Chapter Nine**

Harry Potter was furious and he was not a wizard that you wanted to rub up the wrong way. Unfortunately for Lucius Malfoy he had done just that and Harry was pissed. Lucius just didn't know it yet.

Unluckily for him he was about to. Once Harry had calmed Draco down and managed to get him to sleep he had left the hospital wing. His destination was for Malfoy Manor, it was the most logical place for him to start his search. Harry knew that Lucius wouldn't abandon his precious manor and he was right, that was exactly where he was holding up.

Lucius was overly aware of what was no doubt happening to his wife. Of course he didn't care, she was the one who had left him, she deserved everything she got in his eyes. As for his son, Lucius was convinced that once Narcissa was out of the picture he would come back to him.

It was so unfortunate that Harry Potter was involved. Without his involvement the plan Lucius had device may have worked and he might have got away with slowly killing his wife and forcing his son back to his side. However that wasn't about to happen.

No protective charms could keep Harry out, he wasn't afraid. After all he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, none of the unforgivable curses worked on him anymore and his power was steadily increasing for some unknown reason. Nothing was going to stop him, not when it was his boyfriend that was being affected. If Lucius wouldn't help him willingly then he was going to convince him no matter what the cost.

Lucius wasn't even aware that he had an intruder on his property until it was too late. He had been sat in his office sipping at his third glass of fire whiskey mulling over what he was going to do now. It had never crossed his mind that he was in any danger in his own home.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said pointing his wand at Lucius. The senior Malfoy didn't even have to react to Harry's presence in his home before the curse hit him. He remained in his chair, glass half full of fire whiskey still in his hand. "Listen to me very carefully Malfoy, in a minute I'm going to release your head from the body bind curse I've put on you. You are going to answer my questions and then I'm going to leave and the curse will wear off in twenty four hours. If you refuse to answer then I'll kill you, understand."

Of course Lucius couldn't move to show that he did understand but the terrified look in his eyes was enough of a confirmation for Harry. He undid the curse but only from the neck upwards, the rest of him remained frozen.

"I take it your here about my wife." Lucius said with distaste. He really hadn't expected this, especially not from the boy-who-lived.

"You're right, I am here because of that. You see it's upsetting Draco a lot and if it upsets him it upsets me and you really don't want to upset me. Hurt the people I care about and your walking on very thin ice. Now I've never liked you, you've always made my life miserable whenever you could. Now here are your options you tell me how to make narcissa better or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Harry said with a smile on his face, "Oh and just to make sure you tell me the truth I'm going to give you Veritaserum." Lucius instantly clamped his mouth shut causing Harry to laugh. "I'm not going to make you swallow it, you stupid man, I couldn't trust you to actually swallow it." As he spoke Harry brought out a syringe with the colourless, odourless potion inside. He injected it directly into Lucius bloodstream, not just three drops but the entire syringe. "Now what did you do to Narcissa?"

"Draught of the living death, it's a tradition in the Malfoy family that everyone who marries into the family must drink the potion but it is enchanted beforehand so that only if the couple divorces does it activate."

"How do we remove it?"

"It can only be removed if the Malfoy either completes divorce proceedings leaving the non-Malfoy with nothing as they cannot detest or the Malfoy dies."

"Interesting, have you drawn up the divorce papers or arranged for Draco to be disowned yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I have not, it was never my intention to disown Draco only kill Narcissa, once she is dead I hoped that Draco would rejoin me here as my son and heir."

"One last question Lucius, after everything you have done in your life do you regret it?"

"No, I do not regret my life or the decisions I have made, I will support the Dark Lord until I die."

"Do you think that you deserve to die for what you've done?"

"Yes."

"Good because you're going to." Harry said. "I'm not going to make it quick either, I want to make you suffer, just like you made countless other people suffer. Do you think you deserve that?"

"Yes."

Harry rebound Lucius from the neck up. He knew what he was going to do and he had no qualms about doing it either. He knew that as long as he was alive then he would be trouble and Harry had had enough of trouble.

He didn't want Draco hurting anymore. This entire house reeked of evil and horror. Lucius was going to die and he was going to take this hideous place with him. Harry was determined of that. He pointed his wand at the curtains that were hung in the study where Lucius had been sitting.

"Incendio!" Harry shouted and immediately they burst into flames. One look at Lucius' face told Harry that he knew he was about to die and he was scared. No guilt came as Harry walked out of the Mansion and towards the front gates.

He didn't look back before he disapparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He had done what needed to be done. It was nearing dawn now and he didn't feel in the least bit tired, not even after the tremendous tasks he had undertaken tonight.

Harry thought about the last time that he had slept and couldn't remember the last night he had crawled into a nice warm bed and had a good nights sleep. He was starting to realise that something wasn't right however he couldn't face examinations and tests in the hospital wing. He had too much work to do.

He was determined to make sure that the school was finished to perfection on the 1st of September for a whole new generation of magical children could be taught to use the magic that was bestowed on them at birth. He thought of Teddy, Remus and Tonk's son, in eleven years he would be attending this school, he thought of Hermione and Ron's unborn child, which was why he was determined to make Hogwart's great again.

Harry took his time making his way to the hospital wing, he passed all the portraits in their rightful places, all sleeping, which was right for this time of night. Poppy too was asleep in her office on the pull out bed in her office. The poor woman no doubt was sleeping less than Harry with the amount of work she did daily.

Narcissa still lay there breathing gently which told harry that Lucius was still alive for the moment, Draco too was sleeping on the bed next to his mothers. Using his wand harry extended the bed slightly and joined his boyfriend there.

He curled up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Unable to fall asleep he just lay there holding the man he knew he was falling in love with. Today would be the dawn of their third day together and yet he was sure he loved the blonde with all his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Deal**

Thank you everyone who reviewed that last chapter, I'm absolutely amazed at how many reviews I'm getting for this, please keep reviewing, it makes me update quicker! :D

**Chapter Ten**

It was six am in the morning that Harry knew he had taken another life and that Lucius was dead because it was at this time that Narcissa woke up.

She knew, she had always known that either Lucius must die or the divorce papers finalised before she awoke, if she ever woke up at all. Waking up in the hospital wing she knew that it was the former rather than the latter that had awoken her from her enchanted sleep.

Their eyes met and Narcissa knew that it had been Harry who had freed her from her bindings to Lucius. He had killed her husband so that she and Draco could be free of him. In her mind there was no doubt that Harry Potter was the saviour of their family and she also knew that he obviously cared about Draco deeply to commit murder for him.

"Thank you Harry." She said and Harry, now sitting up, having not slept and instead keeping watch over his boyfriend and Narcissa, nodded and smiled at her. Draco began to stir at that moment and his eyes flickered open. The expression on his face upon seeing his mother awake was priceless to Harry who valued his happiness greatly.

"Mum?" He asked still half asleep, when his brain finally connected he sat bolt upright staring at her in shock. "You're okay, I can't believe this, how, I mean why?"

Narcissa looked to Harry and he shook his head, he didn't want Draco to know what he had done just yet, he didn't want to spoil the happiness. He wasn't sure how Draco would react to the knowledge that his boyfriend had murdered his father in a rather brutal manor.

While Draco and Narcissa hugged Harry jumped off the bed and went to wake Poppy so that she could give her another check over just to make sure she was okay. At least this way the medi-witch might actually get a good night's sleep with no patients to speak of.

Once Poppy was awake and over with Narcissa Harry decided to leave them all to it. Draco needed some time with his mum now that she was going to be okay.

Draco couldn't have been happier, he had been so scared that he was going to lose his mum. If she would have died then he would have killed his father himself.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Draco asked confused as to the miraculously recovery he had just witnessed.

"I don't know Dragon," Narcissa lied smoothly, Poppy seemed to know that she was lying but said nothing to her about it.

"I think that I'm going to keep you here for one more night but all going well I'll discharge you tomorrow morning." Narcissa nodded in confirmation, even though she felt fine she didn't mind being kept in for one extra day just in case. In her heart however she knew that she wouldn't relapse, not if Harry truly had killed Lucius and she believed that he had.

"How was your day with Harry my dragon?"

"Wonderful, he took me into muggle London, it was amazing mum. I don't think that he's doing this because he feels like it, I think he actually likes me. He's the most amazing person and I want to give him more in return. I just don't know how to say how much I appreciate everything without freaking him out."

Narcissa gave a small chuckle, "Oh Dragon, you are a funny one. I'm sure Harry doesn't need anything in return, I'm sure that he knows. Though if you are determined you could always make him dinner, you cook fantastically, he'll fall for you in an instant once he tastes your lemon cheesecake."

"You think?" Draco asked thinking about how he would manage to cook a meal without the kitchen at Malfoy Manor. Besides that he had never cooked for anyone other than his mother, cooking for Harry was a daunting prospect.

"I think it's the best way to win him over. You are a fantastic chef my Dragon, if I could change one thing about the way I raised you it would be to nurture that talent of yours."

"Then I'll do it, I'll do it tonight. Will you be okay if I go and start getting ready mum?"

Narcissa smiled at her son, she really did love him so much. "Of course my Dragon, I'll be fine, I promise, I'm in capable hands." She said, Draco placed a kiss on her cheek and disappeared out of the hospital wing, a buzz of excitement surrounding him. This left Narcissa very much alone in the hospital wing with Poppy who had a hard look on her face, one that looked disapproving.

"I'm sure you are aware that your recovery was not a miracle." Poppy said.

"I'm aware, I know what Harry did to save me but he didn't do it for me, he did it for Draco. I'm sure that even though those two don't know it yet they are in love with one another. I know it will be in your nature to report Harry for what he did but I beg of you not to."

"I would never report Harry, he saved us all when he killed Voldemort, your husband was a horrible man and deserved everything that he got. However Harry did it I'm sure Lucius got what was coming to him. I just wanted to make sure you knew what Harry just did for you and your son. He saved your life Mrs Malfoy."

"I am no longer a Malfoy, I wish to reform to my maiden name if you don't mind."

Poppy nodded and noted it down on the chart at the foot of her bed. She replaced the name Malfoy with Black. Narcissa was finally completely rid of Lucius.

Harry left a note in Draco's chambers that he was going to go and see Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the burrow. He knew he was meant to be starting work on Hogwarts but he was sure that they wouldn't miss him for a few hours.

Besides after what he had just done it would be nice to see his friends for a while. Harry used the floo network to get to the burrow. He hadn't called ahead to let them know that he was coming but Molly was in the kitchen when he fell out of the fire place.

"Oh hello Harry dear, we weren't expecting you. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Just came to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny." He said, looking around the kitchen. "This place is looking amazing."

"Ginny is here but Ron and Hermione have gone shopping, looking for baby things I expect."

"Oh, how is Hermione doing?" Harry asked, he really was concerned about her.

"Brilliantly, they had a scan yesterday, they're having a girl."

"Aw that's brilliant. How are all the repairs going here?"

"Almost done, what about Hogwarts?" Molly asked

"Starting today, we're hoping for everything to be ready by September first."

"Harry!" Ginny said from the doorway before Molly could answer.

"Hey Gin!" Harry said as she ran at him and hugged him, "I missed you!"

"Missed you too! How's Draco?"

"Draco? Why would you have anything to do with him Harry?" Molly asked.

"They're dating mum, honestly, I thought you knew." Ginny said laughing off her mothers disapproving look.

"He's really well, his mother had a funny turn but she's better now. We're gearing up for doing all the repairing at the castle."

"Come on, I want all the gossip, let's go for a walk." Ginny said seeing her mother's disapproving look and wanting to defuse the situation before Molly said anything she'd later regret. She didn't want Harry to fall out with her mother over the fact that he was homosexual. Molly too thought Harry and Ginny would end up together, she was shocked to think otherwise.

The two of them left the burrow very quickly before Molly could say anything to them. It was bad enough that Ron wasn't exactly accepting of Harry and Draco, Ginny didn't want her mother to be against them as well.

"So how are things going with the two of you?" Ginny asked as they walked along.

"Beyond perfect. I really like him Gin, he's amazing. I'm just so scared that it's going to end at any moment, I don't want him to leave me!" Harry said with a pathetic sigh of exasperation.

"Well it's only the third day you've been together Harry, you have the rest of the month to convince him otherwise. You need to amaze him to the highest extent. Are you sleeping together yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, we're not, Draco's never ... you know. I don't want to push him on that. I fantasize about it though, I can't imagine anything more amazing."

"Going slightly off topic, have you slept at all since the war ended?"

At this Harry hesitated, not wanting to answer, he shook his head, "No, I haven't. I've tried but it just never seems to happen. I've given up even trying now, I feel fine though, wide awake."

"It can't be good for you though Harry, have you been to talk to Poppy yet? She'll give you a sleeping draft to help you, she wouldn't deny that to you."

"I don't want artificial sleep though Gin, plus I'm scared of what I'll see when I do sleep."

"You've seen terrible things Harry and those aren't going to go away but you can't avoid them forever by not sleeping."

"Speaking of terrible things" Harry said switching the subject again, "I killed Lucius Malfoy last night." He admitted to her. Harry and Ginny had been close for a long time now and they confided in each other frequently. Harry was now closer to Ginny that Ron and Hermione as the latter two had each other.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"He was trying to divorce Narcissa and disown Draco, something in their wedding agreement said that if divorce was ever seriously mentioned then she would go into a deep sleep and not wake until the divorce was finalised or the other party was dead. It was upsetting Draco seeing his mum like that. I'm very protective of him Ginny."

"So you killed his dad, does he know?"

"No he doesn't but Narcissa is back to full health and I think she knows but I'm sure she figured it out when she miraculously recovered."

"Oh Harry, I can't believe you did that."

"I know but I'm sure no one will miss him. I questioned him under Veritaserum and he proudly told me that he was a Voldemort supporter through and through and he wasn't going to give that up." Harry said, "He was a loose end, either way he needed to die."

"Still doesn't exactly make it right though, you could have turned him into the Ministry."

"No, it doesn't but it made Draco happy that his mother got better that's good enough for me. Besides the Ministry isn't back to full strenght yet and it would have taken them too long. By the time they acted Narcissa would have been dead, enough good people have died already."

"You know I won't judge you, I'm glad that he's gone, I just think you should come clean to Draco about it, he'll find out eventually."

"I'll think about it, how's Ron doing, is he coming around about me and Draco yet?" Harry asked hoping for the best.

"He doesn't really talk about you, everyone just obsesses about Hermione right now. I'm sorry Harry, I know that isn't what you wanted to hear. I'm sure Ron will come around eventually, he just has a lot on his plate right now."

"I know, I just hoped that he would take it better than this."

"He doesn't hate you, he's still your friend, he's just distrusting of Draco. If you'd chosen to come out of the closet with anyone else he would have been fine with it."

"I get that but I think I love Draco and I don't want Ron to hate him, not if I'm going to be with him for a long time."

"Aw, Harry, that's so sweet, you love him?"

"I don't know, I think I do, I haven't even told him, I'm not sure I'm going to."

"Why not?" Ginny asked in shock.

"We've not even been dating four days, I can't tell him that I love him."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"I don't know, after all he probably wouldn't have agreed to date me at all if it hadn't been for the deal I made him."

"You made him a deal?" Ginny asked looking unsure.

"Yeah, to erase the life debt he owed me I wanted to date him for a month and he agreed."

"So after a month he might just walk away?"

"Yeah and that scares me."

"Then you really have to impress him, you have to make him want to stay with you!" Ginny said, "I'll help you win him over, if Draco is the one person who is going to make you happy then we're going to make it happen for you. You deserve to be happy after everything that's happened! Not even Ron should get in the way of that no matter how he feels about Draco."

"Thank you Gin, I should head back though, say hi to Ron and Hermione for me, tell them they're welcome at Hogwarts whenever, just as you are."

"I'll let them know" Ginny said as the two of them hugged goodbye. "Say hi to Draco for me, you two really make a cute couple you know."

"Thank you so much Gin, I'll write to you and keep you updated with everything that is going on."

Then in a blink of an eye Harry was gone and Ginny was alone. She loved Harry so much but she wanted him to be happy more than she wanted to be with him. It clearly wasn't meant to be with him and she had come to terms with that. She was now content with just being friends and helping him to win the man of his dreams. She was determined to kick her brother into touch on this one, they had been friends since their first day at school, she didn't want them to lose that over something as stupid as Harry dating Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Deal**

Thank you again to all the lovely people that have reviewed this story, I'm up to 61 reviews now and I want to try and make it to 70 with this chapter! So enjoy and don't forget to review! As soon as we hit 70 reviews the next chapter will be going up, even if it's today! Just to encourage you to leave as many reviews as possible there will be full on Drarry action in chapter 13!

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco had received Harry's note and found himself grateful that he wouldn't be around for a little while. He needed time to focus on what he wanted to make for dinner. He really wanted to impress Harry so he was going all out for this evening.

He had decided to start with soup, something like and simple with homemade bread. He decided that since he didn't know what Harry really liked to eat he was going to keep it simple with truffled potato and mushroom soup.

He was going to have chilli king prawns for an appetiser, served with mango salsa and lime dressing. Then for the main course he had chosen fillet of beef with wild mushrooms, artichokes, glazed onions, shallot and pepper jus with baked potato and a parmesan salad on the side.

For desert Draco was making his favourite, banana tarte tatin with homemade caramel ice cream and rum veloute.

Draco had always loved cooking, it had been a passion of his. Lucius hadn't wanted him to nurture that talent but he had found ways of doing it anyway. Narcissa had always loved Draco's cooking and had encouraged her son to follow his heart and do what he loved.

Putting everything together was tricky but Draco thrived on the complications and the difficulty that he went through to achieve the beautiful meal. Besides he knew that Harry was worth it. He wanted to show Harry how thankful he was for everything, he wanted to show Harry how he felt and the only way he really knew how to show his emotions was through his cooking.

Draco wasn't very good at expressing his emotions verbally, in that way he was very much like his father. This was his outlet for the pent up emotion. He spent all day getting it absolutely perfect and he did it the muggle way, almost.

He had to almost recreate the kitchen at Malfoy Manor in one of the roomier classrooms. In the adjacent room he created the most wondrous and luxurious dining room, made especially for two. He decorated it with candles, flowers and fairy lights.

He set the table with precision, ensuring that everything was immaculate, even the cutlery was spaced in equal distance to one another. The napkins made up into beautiful swans, which swam around the plate in graceful circles like the real thing.

Once it was ready and perfect Draco placed warming charms over all the food and went to find Harry who was just arriving back at Hogwarts. Draco caught him as he entered though the front doors and came into the entrance hall.

"Hey Harry." Draco said greeting him with a sweet kiss.

"Wow, I'm going to go away more often if that's what I get when I come back." Harry said smiling and capturing another kiss from his boyfriend.

"I have a surprise for you." Draco said, "Come with me."

"Now I'm intrigued." Harry said as Draco took his hand and led him willingly up the marble staircase.

They walked to where Draco had spent the entire day, his heartbeat thumping away at a faster pace than normal as he asked the Gryffindor to close his eyes and trust him. Immediately Harry did just that.

Draco led Harry into the room that he had prepared for them to eat in. He made sure that Harry was in the middle of the room before he told him that he could open his eyes.

"Wow, this is absolutely stunning." Harry said looking around at the room that looked as if it were part of an enchanted forest that had been bewitched by fairies.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, it's beyond amazing, I can't believe you did this for me!"

"Not only this, I've actually made the food we're about to eat myself." Draco said a little shyly.

"You cook?" Harry asked a little stunned at this revelation.

"Yep, my mum loves my cooking but she's biased so I hope I haven't let you down with this, I hope it's at least edible." Draco said, he really doubted himself now and he had wished he'd picked a simpler menu.

"Wow, see I asked the house elves to do it for me." Harry said and he really was impressed. "I can't wait to try this."

"Okay" Draco said still very much dreading this.

The two of them sat down, their chairs close rather than opposite so that they could hold hands. Draco was a bundle of nerves and Harry was picking up on it. He thought it was cute that after the Slytherin had gone through so much effort and now he was worried it wouldn't be good enough.

"Dray, relax will you, honestly, I'm sure that it will be more than perfect." Harry said reassuringly as the soup arrived. Taking one sip and Harry was in heaven. "Oh my goodness, this is beautiful!" He said gasping.

"You really mean that?" Draco asked, he hadn't dared eat his yet.

"I really mean it, wow, you really can cook." Harry said taking a bigger mouthful and also taking a slice of bread that Draco had also made from scratch.

"I'm really glad you like it." Draco said smiling, his confidence lifting dramatically.

The rest of the meal went something along the same lines. Harry making sex noises at each of the new courses that appeared before him while Draco blushed and enjoyed the fact that Harry was enjoying himself.

"I'm never eating food made by house elves again!" Harry said with a groan as he finished the last mouthful of desert. He felt full to the point of exploding. The food had been so amazing he hadn't been able to stop himself from eating to the point that he couldn't possibly eat another bite.

"You really enjoyed it that much?" Draco asked as the last of the plates vanished. He loved the fact that Harry was in such a state after eating his cooking. It showed him that his mum had been right and he did have a talent for it. He was more than happy that he had decided to cook this meal, just seeing Harry in such ecstasy because of something he had done made him feel practically giddy.

"Dray, I loved it, I could eat it all day every day." Harry said with a smile, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him closer so that the blonde was straddling him in the chair. "Let me show you how much I enjoyed it."

Harry wove one hand through soft blonde hair and pulled him down for a kiss, his other hand working its way underneath the Slytherin's shirt, stroking the skin beneath fondly.

The kiss seemed never ending, Harry was starting to feel the blood rush to his penis and Draco was having the same problem. Draco wasn't sure what he was going, his arms remained resting on Harry's shoulders, stroking the raven hair.

When Harry's hand went to undo Draco's trouser button the blonde pulled away out of the kiss, looking a little startled. Harry immediately looked abashed at what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said ashamed of his actions.

"No, I'm sorry, I want to, it's just I've never ... and I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"I understand Dray, I do." Harry said, just thinking about his first time made him cringe. He didn't want Draco's first time to be like his. He wanted to make it special, he didn't want it to be on the cold stone floor of a classroom that was for sure.

"When I'm ready, I do want it to be with you though." Draco said with a half smile, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"I'll make it special for you, I promise." Harry said kissing his boyfriend again. He was glad that they hadn't done it, Draco deserved to much more than this and Harry was determined to give it to him whenever he was ready.

His first time had been with one of Dudley's friends over the summer before he had gone into battle with Voldemort. It had been while the Dursley family had been out. Devon had called round for Dudley and obviously he hadn't been there.

They had started talking and ended up kissing. They had moved it upstairs to Harry's room, fortunately Devon had been so wrapped up by what he was doing he hadn't really taken in all of the odd things around his room.

Harry had bottomed and it hadn't been the most comfortable experience to say the least. As soon as Devon had finished himself off he had looked shocked at what he had done, grabbed his clothes, dressed and ran off leaving Harry to shower and clean up.

He didn't look back on that fondly to say the least. He'd never seen Devon again and he was glad of it, it wouldn't have been a pleasant experience seeing him again.

They remained together, cuddling in front of the fire on a conjured sofa. It wasn't awkward at all, it was nice, they just enjoyed each other's company. Harry was dying to tell Draco how he felt but he couldn't get up the courage to get the words out. Draco too was battling to say something to Harry but he didn't want to embarrass himself.

In the end both teens decided to leave it. Neither wanted the embarrassment of being rejected because that meant the month would be over and that maybe they wouldn't get to be like this ever again.

Though tomorrow the hard work would start, they had already skived off one day of work and that meant they would have to make up for it first thing in the morning, after all they were being paid to fix the castle.

Neville was due back at Hogwarts in the morning to start training to become the new Herbology teacher as Professor Sprout was planning to retire. He was also planning to help with the refurbishments within the castle. With him he would be bringing girlfriend Hannah Abbott who was working in the Leaky Cauldron currently.

Harry was thrilled that some of his friends would be returning to help with rebuilding and improving the castle. The more people there were to help the easier and quicker the job would be. After all it wasn't exactly safe right now, not with chunks of wall missing and such.

"You know I'm thinking of going somewhere else to sleep instead of the classroom, with mum still in the hospital wing I don't like being there on my own, no one else is around at the moment." Draco said, admitting one of his weaknesses to Harry. He didn't like feeling alone, it scared him to some extent.

"Did you want to go back to the Slytherin dungeons?" Harry asked stroking Draco's blonde hair fondly. They were snuggled together on the sofa, Draco leaning into Harry and hugging him.

"Not particularly, I was hoping we could temporarily move closer to you if that's okay." Draco said, "Once mum is out of the hospital wing she can have the Defence Against the Dark Art's teachers rooms and I don't want to be on my own down in the dungeons either."

"I don't mind you being in Gryffindor tower with me, it's actually getting quite lonely up there, Neville and Hannah are going to be staying in the Hufflepuff rooms near the kitchens. It means we'll have the whole place to ourselves." Harry said and Draco smiled.

"That'll be nice, after all with all the work we have to get done during the day we'll get to spend all evening together. I think I'd miss spending time with you if we suddenly stopped now." Draco said and this was the first time he had admitted to Harry that he was fond of spending time with him, immediately Draco winced at the fact he had let it slip out.

He looked up at Harry and saw that he was smiling down at him, "I know exactly what you mean." He said and Draco breathed an inward sigh of relief that Harry hadn't laughed at him and what he had said.

They shared a brief kiss before going back to staring at the fire and enjoying each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Deal**

I'm really amazed at all the reviews I'm getting, I'm really glad that you like story. Here is your first warning though **CHAPTER 13 WILL CONTAIN A SLASH SCENE **I'll mention it at the beginning of the next chapter too but if you don't like don't read, however thats in the next chapter, for the moment just enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a lovely review. Thank you so much for reading, this chapter is for everyone who has reviewed my story, it really makes my day to read what you all think!

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning felt wonderful, Harry helped Draco move everything into Gryffindor tower. Harry was to sleep in his old bed and Draco was going to take Ron's, the next bed over.

After ensuring that everything Draco had with him was in the dorm room, which only took one trip up the stairs, the two of them went to see Narcissa in the hospital wing, she was being discharged this morning and she was eager to get out.

However when they got there she didn't seem very happy at all. Harry thought he already knew the reason behind her sombre face. She wasn't crying however but she did seem slightly unsure of something.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Draco asked dropping Harry's hand and going to her. Harry didn't approach her, he hung back, waiting and listening.

"A ministry official has just been here. Your father is dead Draco." She said, her voice void of all feeling and emotion. "They informed me that the house caught alight and Lucius was asleep and he had drunk a fair amount, the smoke probably killed him before the fire did." Narcissa continued when Draco didn't say anything.

"He's dead, you're sure?"

"Yes, they said that his body was beyond recognizable but they did their spells and they're sure that it's him. He's dead Draco." Narcissa said, there was something in her voice that sounded relieved to hear this news and when Harry came forward and looked at Draco's face he was smiling.

"Oh my God, he's gone. Did he sign the divorce papers or disown me yet?" Draco asked and the answer was going to either make or break them because if Lucius had then they would have nothing but if he hadn't then they would have everything they need and more. Harry already knew the answer but he didn't want to ruin this moment for mother and son.

"No, he didn't." Narcissa said and a smile broke across her face.

Draco squealed in delight, hugging his mum. "I can't believe it, he's gone and we have everything!"

"Yes and we have Harry to thank for that." She then turned to Harry and said, "I know you didn't want to tell him but we don't hate you for it, you saved my life doing what you did. You have saved us both from him and I want Draco to know what you did for me and for him."

Draco turned to Harry looking absolutely stunned at this revelation. "You killed him?" Draco asked unable to process this information. He wasn't sure how he felt about this but his mum didn't seem to mind this fact. It was hard to know how to react to such news.

"Yes, if I hadn't done your mum would have died, I questioned him under Veritaserum before I did it, he wanted Narcissa dead so that you'd go back to him. He still wanted me dead Dray, he didn't want to let Voldemort go. I didn't want to kill him but it was him or Narcissa and I knew which one you'd prefer." Harry said, he didn't explain because he thought that he had to justify himself, he just wanted Draco to know that he hadn't done it on a whim.

"You saved my mum's life and this doesn't change anything, if it does change anything then it makes me like you more. Thank you Harry." Draco said hugging him.

Whatever reaction Harry had been expecting it wasn't a thank you and a hug. He had expected explosions, doubt, anger, anything but a thank you and a hug.

"I didn't like seeing you upset." Harry said shyly. This admission was not easy for Harry, it was the truth of course, he didn't like seeing Draco upset but to admit it to him was a big step for him. Harry had always been an emotional person but it was usually the wrong emotions that shone through.

Draco kissed him again, this time a deeper and more passionate kiss, Narcissa had to look away from her son and his partner as it embarrassed her to see him do such a thing, after all he was her baby.

An hour later and they were helping Narcissa to her newly appointed rooms. Harry had seen these chambers under countless other professors but he knew that with Narcissa living here he'd visit them more frequently. He actually liked Narcissa, he was glad that she was feeling better. All of their lives would be better off without Lucius.

"I know you don't really need the job anymore what with Lucius gone and everything but I know it would be much appreciated if you'd stay on though I'd understand if you didn't want to." Harry said as she looked around her new rooms.

"Oh Harry dear, don't worry, I'm looking forward to teaching here, I couldn't imagine anything worse than going back to whatever is left of Malfoy Manor and become a recluse again, never setting foot outside of those walls. It is something of a nightmare. Being here, around people and teaching, I could think of nothing better and I owe that to you."

"You don't owe me anything Narcissa, I want this school to prosper more than anything else, having you teach here will be amazing and if you can hold down the job for more than a year then I'll be seriously impressed." Harry said with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," She said with a small laugh, "I'll have to go and finalise things at Malfoy Manor today, start the restoration, though I'm tempted to just knock it all down and build something a bit nicer instead. I'll have to see what state it's in first. Draco is there anything you want me to try and salvage for you?" She asked.

Draco thought for a moment, "No, there isn't anything there that I want." He said finally, his tone decisive.

"Okay my Dragon, I shall see you at dinner tonight." She said she swept out of the room. With no reason to stay in the room Harry and Draco went down to the great hall where Neville and Hannah had just arrived. Professor McGonagall had welcomed them with open arms. Professor Sprout was there too and looking decidedly happier than the last time Harry had seen her.

Also present were Madame Hooch, Firenze, Flitwick, Hagrid, Trelawney, Filch, Madame Pince, Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. These were the only teachers left now apart from Narcissa. Plus with McGonagall filling the role of Headmistress Hogwarts also needed a new Transfiguration teacher.

Madame Hooch would still be in charge of flying lessons, Firenze would take over care of magical creatures from Hagrid would maintain his ground keeper duties along with taking care of Grawp who had retreated back into the forest. Trelawney of course would remain as the Divination teacher, Madame Pince as the Librarian, Professor Sprout would stay on until Neville was ready to take over her position and obviously Poppy would remain as the school's medi-witch. With Narcissa as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that left Potions, Muggle Studies, History of Magic (Binns had finally decided enough was enough), Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Transfiguration.

That was a lot of vacancies to fill by September. It was still only the first week in May however and with the sun shining brightly through the windows no one's moods could be dampened.

The fact that only twelve people out of a possible nineteen were still stood here was difficult for them to wrap their heads around and harry and Draco weren't even Professors, meaning that only ten of the nineteen teaching positions were filled.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry said after some careful deliberation.

"Harry for goodness sake call me Minerva, we're past all of that nonsense now." She said somewhat sternly but Harry knew she didn't mean it.

"I know before I took my O.W.L's I wanted to be an Auror and I realise that they'd take me even with my N.E.W.T's but I wondered if maybe I could take one of the positions here at Hogwarts." Harry said somewhat embarrassed with asking this in front of everyone.

"Which position were you thinking of?" She asked.

"If you would be so kind to tutor me and get me up to Outstanding at N.E.W.T level I was thinking maybe Transfiguration." Harry said, "I've truly had enough of the Dark Arts and I don't want my life to focus on that."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, you were already at Exceeds Expectations at O.W.L level, I think that that would be fine. Perhaps Draco would like the position of Potions master, after all he was Severus' top student in that class." Draco nodded somewhat taken aback by this offer but still he was exceptionally pleased that they wanted him at the castle enough to offer him a teaching position.

It was settled, two of the posts had been filled, Minerva couldn't have been more smug than she was at that moment. Headmistress was a stressful job however she seemed to be coping marvellously well if she did think so herself. Though she was more than aware as she handed out specific jobs for people to tackle around the castle, that she probably wouldn't be doing as well without Harry around.

That evening before meeting Draco in Gryffindor common room for their night in front of the fire that they had planned Harry ran up to the room of requirement, unsure about what he was going to find.

He walked back and forth thinking about finding the place where everything was hidden. He drew his wand in preparation but as he opened the door that had appeared nothing happened and inside showed no signs that an enchanted fire had ever touched the contents of this room.

Stunned and amazed he started his search. Harry had always known that the castle was spectacular and had its own personality come to that but he hadn't expected this.

It took him three hours of searching to find what he was looking for. Ginny had stashed it in a awkward and hard to reach space, though he had to remind himself that she was smaller than him and therefore it wouldn't have been such a squash and a squeeze for her.

But there in his hand the book that he had prised so highly in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Advanced Potions, the very copy that had belonged to Severus Snape.

Over the course of the day while Harry and Draco had been mending the wall that had killed Fred, something Harry didn't want to think about too carefully for fear of getting upset, Draco had confided in him that he was terrified of going into the job with no training. He knew he was fully capable of brewing any potion asked of him but to teach others to do it that was something else entirely.

So Harry had thought of this, he knew it wouldn't replace Severus teaching him how to do it but at least it would help.

Harry gave it to him that evening, Draco's face lit up with happiness as he flicked through the book and Harry explained what it was. The Slytherin couldn't believe what he had just been given.

Draco knew that he was falling very deeply in love with Harry at this point, every small part of him he loved but he was terrified of what was to come. Did he really think he could love the great Harry Potter? He was doubtful that he even deserved love in return.

When he had accepted the deal he had never thought in a million years he would be sitting her, cuddling with Harry Potter and thinking about how much he was falling for the teen. It was with confusion and utter bewilderment that Draco fell asleep that night in the bed across from Harry's as his boyfriend lay in bed reading a transfiguration book.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Deal**

Okay, here is the next chapter, a little earlier than I thought but since everyone was so fantastic sending me reviews asking for more I thought I'd post it. So here it is, the chapter where they finally have sex, so this is your last warning: **SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER/ MAN ON MAN SEX/ DRARRY LOVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! **That is all I have to say on the matter. Also please don't flame me if you don't like the sex scene, I'm a straight female so therefore have no experience in men having sex with men. I draw my inspiration from QAF. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, things are about to get awfully complicated and hopefully not in the way you expect them to.

**Chapter thirteen**

A week had passed since Draco had found out that Harry had killed his dad and restoring the castle was going extremely well. It was also now the middle of the month which meant that Harry and Draco were half way through their month together.

Draco had been mulling over the fact that Harry had killed his dad. He had never liked his Father but that still didn't make it any easier to swallow. Narcissa didn't seem to care at all but Draco was wondering what else Harry was capable of.

It wasn't so much the fact that Harry had killed his dad it was that he had killed without a thought and without conscious just because Lucius had been upsetting Draco. It wasn't easy for him to digest that information, to know that his boyfriend was capable of that.

Of course Draco knew Harry had killed but to think of him doing it without feeling guilty was something else entirely. It scared Draco a little bit if he honest and it had been on his mind a lot since he had found out.

There was no part of him that wanted to leave Harry because of this. It just unnerved him greatly to know the full extent of what Harry was capable of. Knowing it and feeling it having effect was the difference between when Harry had killed Voldemort and now.

He had thought about it a lot since he had learned the truth and even though he hadn't felt the need to mourn for Lucius he hadn't quite been himself. It had just been on his mind a lot. There was also something else concerning him as well. Over the past two weeks he had never once seen Harry sleep.

He went to bed that was for sure, but Draco was always the first to fall asleep and whenever he woke up Harry was dressed and ready to start the day. To start with it hadn't worried him as he assumed that he just didn't sleep for long.

Now however he was starting to get concerned and his concern for the insomnia was overriding anything he felt about the fact that Harry had killed his Dad. He had come to the decision that even though it had been reckless, stupid and slightly uncalled for he wanted Harry more.

Which is exactly why he found himself bothering the Medi-witch one morning before breakfast, Draco had slipped out of Gryffindor tower before Harry had got out of the shower. Immediately Poppy looked concerned to see him, she knew this wasn't likely to be a social call.

"You're not pregnant are you Draco." She asked looking him up and down suspiciously, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"No, Harry and I haven't gone that far yet." Draco said somewhat defensively, "I am here to talk to you about him though. I don't think he's sleeping."

Poppy looked concerned, "Why do you think that?" She asked him.

"I've never seen him sleep in the entire two weeks we've been dating, I'm just concerned about him is all."

"I can have a look at him but only if you can convince him to come and see me." She said to him, "If he isn't sleeping then there must be something wrong in his mind, after everything he's been through it really doesn't surprise me. However if he isn't ready to confront the problem then don't expect miracles."

"Is that all you can suggest?" Draco asked.

"For the moment yes, if he isn't sleeping and hasn't done for at least two weeks then a sleeping draft isn't going to solve the problem. He needs to break through the issues he has before his body is going to allow him to sleep. The best thing you can do is talk to him, figure out what it is that keeps him from sleeping. There isn't much I can do for him."

"Thank you anyway." Draco said before turning and leaving. He wasn't sure if she had helped him or not but he wanted to figure out what was going on in Harry's head.

He met Harry at the entrance to the Great Hall, he was looking confused and asked him where he'd disappeared off to this morning. "Nowhere." Draco reassured him, "I just had to go and ask Poppy something."

"I missed you is all." Harry said, "Do you want to grab breakfast?"

"Sure, though I was thinking that maybe we could play hooky and spend some time together today, I'm sure Minerva wouldn't mind, the castle is almost complete. I think we deserve a break."

"Sure, I'd love that, it's been a while since we've had some alone time." Harry said with a smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing elaborate, just you and me, my room or your room." Draco replied, they had officially moved into their new chambers as teachers but Draco usually stayed on the seventh floor with Harry. They slept in the same bed but despite that nothing sexual had happened, they both wore boxers to bed.

The reason Draco preferred Harry's rooms to his own was because when he'd moved down to the dungeons into Severus' old rooms all his things had been there still. He had forgotten about this. He didn't have any family left to come and claim his things so the tedious task had been left to Draco to carry out. He had kept all of his books of course, just to help him with his lessons.

"Sounds like a good plan." Harry said, he was glad they would be having some alone time, he was beginning to get extremely frustrated sexually. Just kissing Draco gave him an erection. He knew that Draco wasn't ready yet and he didn't want to push him but Harry had to satisfy himself a couple of times a night to control himself around his gorgeous blonde boyfriend.

After breakfast the two of them vanished back to the seventh floor. Harry let them into his new rooms that were very much Harry through and through. It was very Gryffindor in maroons and gold. Comfort was the theme here, with squishy chairs and sofas.

Harry flopped onto the larger of the sofas and beckoned for Draco to join him, which he did. Immediately Harry got closer to the blonde and started to nibble affectionately at his neck, kissing and nipping, causing Draco to completely forget what it was that he wanted to talk to Harry about.

His heart rate suddenly sped to an abnormal rate as Harry nibbled and sucked at the nape of his neck, leaving a redish purple mark. Draco's penis was beginning to harden as Harry's hand rubbed at the crotch of his jeans.

Draco so wanted this, he was so ready, he wanted Harry. Questioning Harry about his lack of sleeping was now the last thing on his mind. Slowly and cautiously Harry began to unbutton the pale blue shirt that Draco had been wearing.

As he did he kissed each inch of newly exposed pale skin. He took his time, caressing and kissing his nipples gently causing Draco to groan at the sensation.

He didn't stop Harry because he didn't want to, he was enjoying the sensations that were coursing through his body as Harry took his time ensuring that he was enjoying it.

As Harry worked his way down Draco's pale and hairless chest he undid the black belt that held up Draco's jeans and then worked on the stiff button. Beneath the jeans Draco was wearing Armani boxer shorts.

Harry slid off the sofa and on to his knees. Draco levered himself up slightly to make Harry's job easier as he slid the jeans down over his thighs and off his legs completely, the boxers going the same way.

No one said anything as Harry began to lick the tip of his penis, teasing him. Harry kissed the erect shaft up and down, barely ghosting over it with his lips. Harry was determined to make Draco remember his first time with fondness rather than cringe every time he thought of it like Harry.

Very slowly Harry took Draco fully into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip, playing with the foreskin, causing Draco to bite his lip from crying out, his hands digging into the sofa cushions as he struggled to keep his composure.

Harry didn't stop until Draco had orgasm-ed, coming directly into Harry's mouth. The Gryffindor swallowed and then moved up to straddle Draco, kissing him passionately.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned, he wanted more but he didn't want to push his luck.

Draco nodded, "I want you." He said and Harry smiled right before kissing the blonde. He removed his shirt, throwing it casually to one side. They manoeuvred themselves so that Draco had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

The Gryffindor carried Draco through to his bedroom, their lips never parting. Harry lay his boyfriend down on the bed gently and carefully but only after Draco had removed his shirt completely. Draco watched Harry undress hungrily.

He was nervous, he had never done anything close to this before. It didn't matter how nervous he was though, he was ready for this, he wanted this. His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest as Harry joined him on the bed. Their lips met as Harry positioned himself between Draco's spread legs.

"Are you sure you want this Dray?" Harry said, he didn't want to ruin what they had together by doing something stupid and being unable to control himself.

"I want this Harry, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else." Draco replied before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry smiled in response.

He kissed his way down Draco's chest so to prepare his boyfriend, he didn't want to hurt him in anyway.

In slid two fingers inside of the blondes entrance slowly so not to push him too far too soon. He began to stretch the tight ring of muscle in preparation for his very hard and erect penis. He was dying to be inside of Draco, he wanted to be close to him emotionally and physically.

Finishing preparing the Slytherin Harry moved back up so that he was staring down at the blonde who was looking as nervous and unsure as he felt. Harry tried to get the words 'I love you' out from his lips but he couldn't say it. For some reason the words just couldn't leave his mouth.

Instead he began to push his way inside, carefully watching the expression on Draco's face for any signs of pain or discomfort. There were none so he continued. It felt amazing to be this close to him, Harry had wanted this for so long, before they were even dating he had wanted this.

Now that it was happening it felt even more amazing than he had fantasized about. Harry was trembling with the effort of holding back. Draco bit into Harry's shoulder as the Gryffindor began to move back and forth. Slowly at first but gradually building speed as Draco relaxed a little.

It didn't take Harry very long to reach his climax and come inside of Draco. The blonde teen came again too, the immense feeling of pleasure that erupted through his body made him shake with aftershocks.

Harry collapsed next to him and gathered him into his arms protectively and yet the words still wouldn't pass his lips. He felt it with all his heart that he loved the man in his arms and yet he could not verbally express it. They had shared the most amazing thing and Draco was still trembling slightly and yet he couldn't say it.

Draco snuggled closer, holding on to his Gryffindor with every ounce of strength that he had left in his body. He looked up at Harry but before he could say anything his lips were captured in a romantic kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Deal**

I'm sorry for any of you who didn't like the sex scene in the last chapter, I did try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I have now finished writing this story, there will be seventeen chapters overall and a sequel is being planned.

I have also started writing a new story called Safe and Warm, which is another Drarry, the first chapter of which has just been posted, its another non-magic fic as I've been told my non-magic stories are better than my magical stories. Please take a look and let me know what you think.

So enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you." Draco said deciding whether it was a good time or not he had to talk to Harry about his insomnia. He really didn't want to break the romantic mood, especially seeing as it had been his first time and all but if Harry was sick then he wanted to make him better and as quickly as possible.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, he had propped himself up with one hand and was gazing down at his lover with adoration in his eyes.

"I've kinda noticed that you don't really sleep." Draco said, his tone unsure, he wasn't sure of what reaction he was going to get but this needed to be said.

Harry sighed, his gaze never straying from Draco's, he didn't want to deny this to Draco seeing as he had denied him the verbal confirmation of love during their love making. "I haven't slept since the night before the final battle." He said.

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't, it just never happened. I don't feel tired either." Harry said starting to stroke the stray blonde hairs that had fallen out of place.

"Have you thought about going to see Poppy about it?" Draco asked, he looked up at Harry, watching every movement that his face made.

"It isn't a problem, if it became a problem then I would but it isn't." Harry said.

"You can't just not sleep Har, everyone needs to sleep, even you." Draco said softly, his hand cupping one of Harry's cheeks lovingly.

"I'm okay but if it makes you feel better I'll go and see Poppy." Harry said smiling, though he didn't think that he really would go and see Poppy, he didn't want the fuss or the worry. He was doing just fine even without sleeping. What he was concerned about was the fact that he didn't seem to be able to say how he felt to Draco. He didn't once think the two might be connected.

"Thank you, you know I just worry about you." Draco said.

"I know Dray, it's sweet that you care." Harry said and kissed his boyfriend again.

It was nearing lunch time already, neither of the teenagers really wanted to get out of bed, they were both content to lay here for the rest of the day just being in each other's company. However the sound of someone falling out of the fireplace in the living room startled them.

At once Harry had jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand and was preparing for an attack, despite being stark bullock naked.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Ginny peered round and immediately smiled at the sight of Harry, wand drawn, ready for attack and very much exposed.

"Down boy, only me." She said trying not to laugh. "You two make yourselves decent, I'll wait out here." She said, still trying desperately not to laugh.

Ginny then disappeared back into the living room leaving both of the very naked teenagers to get dressed. Harry, having known Ginny since he was eleven was happy to just pull on his boxers and a t-shirt, Draco on the other hand, he pulled on his jeans as well. He was slightly more modest than Harry when it came to his body.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" Harry asked as they both joined her in the living room. She had chosen one of the comfy chairs so Harry and Draco flopped onto one of the sofas, their legs and arms tangled in with each others.

"You said I could drop in whenever, I just needed to get away from the burrow and baby stuff." She said sounding extremely fed up.

"What's happening down there?" Harry asked.

"Everyone has gone baby mad, everyone is fussing over Hermione, won't let her do anything. Mum and Ron have started ganging up together against Draco. They're brainstorming people that you could date Harry if your determined to be gay, or so they put it. I don't like being there much anymore and I know Hermione is suffering a lot."

"I can imagine, I don't know what Ron and Molly are thinking. I actually wanted to talk to Hermione, I was hoping that she might want to come back and teach at Hogwarts, though I suppose she won't be allowed."

"I'll ask her." Ginny said with a smile, "So how are you two getting on?" This was asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"We're getting on just fine." Harry said smiling, Draco just blushed.

"I don't suppose you've got any food up here Harry, I'm starving." Ginny said, she had ulterior motives, she wanted to talk to Draco without Harry there.

"No, I'll go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves to send something up." Harry said, he disappeared into the bedroom, grabbed his trousers and some shoes before kissing Draco and then heading off to the kitchens.

Once Harry was gone Ginny moved on to the sofa with Draco, she sat looking at him, her legs crossed Draco looking nervous about being left on his own with Ginny.

"I need to talk to you about Harry." She began and Draco nodded uncertainly. "I know that this may seem like an odd question but I need you to answer truthfully. Has he slept at all since you two started going out?" She asked.

Draco's face immediately lit up as she asked this question, "No, I asked him about it this morning but he just brushed it off like it was nothing." Draco said.

"He isn't taking it seriously, he needs to fix this and I don't think he will. I'm worried about him, there is only so long someone can go without sleep. Even if he's forced into artificial sleep, it may help him."

"I spoke to Poppy and she said that if we can get him to the hospital wing she would see what she could do and Harry said he'd go and see her, I don't know what else to do, if he doesn't want help then I don't think either of us can force him."

"For his own good I'm willing to give it a go." Ginny said, smiling wickedly, "Draco, if you love Harry as much as I think you do then forget hurting his feelings because if he doesn't get himself sorted out and start sleeping then something serious could happen, something a lot worse than his feelings being hurt."

"You're right, of course you are, I just don't want to do anything that may cause me to lose him." Draco said and Ginny actually laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You two are as bad as each other, neither of you want to admit how you feel to the other for fear of losing what you have. In my opinion you two deserve each other, you're both terrible for admitting your emotions. Firstly though we fix Harry then we work on your issues with telling each other how you feel."

Draco blushed, he hadn't realised that Harry confided in Ginny as much as that, he had clearly told the red headed girl a lot about their two week relationship.

"Okay, so what do you suggest then?"

"Well he won't talk about it so I think our best bet is to get him up to the hospital wing and make him take a sleeping draft, once he wakes up we can tackle it from there but if he doesn't sleep soon I'm concerned with what's going to happen."

Harry meanwhile was making his way back up to his room from the kitchen. The house elves had confirmed that they would be sending lunch for three up within the hour. He was glad that they'd decided that lunch was a good idea because he was starving.

When he arrived back however Ginny wasn't there, Draco was though, he'd put on a jumper and shoes and was looking about ready to leave.

"Where you off to?" Harry asked suspiciously, "And where did Ginny go?"

"I've got a surprise for you this afternoon, Ginny went to make sure everything was ready for when we got there." Draco informed him, he wasn't exactly lying, Ginny had gone ahead to the hospital wing to prepare Poppy for Harry's arrival. It was also a surprise it just wasn't a particularly nice one.

Draco hated doing this but he knew that Ginny was right, something had to be done about Harry's insomnia before it progressed to such a level that nothing could be done about it. Draco was just praying that it wasn't too late.

"Okay" Harry said smiling, "Lead the way." He said and Draco did, he took Harry's hand within his own and began to lead him towards the hospital wing.

When they were almost there Draco stopped them and turned to Harry, "Close your eyes, we're almost there and I want it to be a complete surprise. Keep your eyes closed and don't be alarmed when I give you a drink, just keep your eyes closed and drink it okay."

"Okay" Harry said a little uncertainly.

"Do you trust me Harry?" Draco asked trying not to give away how upset he was at having to do this.

"I trust you." He replied and Draco kissed him.

"Good, now close your eyes." It bothered the blonde that Harry might never trust him again after this but it was a small price to pay to make him better.

Harry closed his eyes and Draco led him into the hospital wing where Ginny handed him the sleeping draft. He helped Harry to drink it and immediately the Gryffindor fell asleep. Draco dropped the vial and caught his boyfriend before he could hit the floor.

Draco was sobbing as he carried Harry to one of the hospital beds and laid him there. Poppy was at once by his side, her wand raised as she did some diagnostic spells on the sleeping hero.

"Can you find anything wrong with him?" Ginny asked, Draco too upset to ask the questions that needed to be answered.

"There is something but I've never seen it before." Poppy said, "Though no man has ever survived two hits with the killing curse either. I think that might be part of the problem. It's his immunity to the unforgivable curses, it's caused a blockage in his mind. It goes a lot deeper than that though." She said and she didn't sound happy. "It seems his emotions are all tied up inside of him as well and it looks to me as if it's all linked in together."

"Is there anything that can be done for him?" Draco asked, he was clutching desperately at Harry's hand as he asked this.

"From what I know now I can say that this artificial sleep we've put him in won't solve the problem, he won't dream though which is probably a bonus. However when he wakes up the problem won't be fixed, he'll still be unable to fall into an unnatural sleep."

"What about his emotions and the immunity he has to the unforgivable curses?" Ginny asked.

"Everything is tied up with the death he witnessed and the fact that he survived twice when everyone else around him that he loved and cared about died. It doesn't surprise me in the least that he hasn't come out of this war in one piece."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Draco asked, still crying.

"For the moment no, just stay with him and wait for him to wake up. I'm going to consult my medical journals and my colleagues at St Mungo's and see what they make of this. I'll do what I can to help him but I think the most important thing right now is that you are there for him." Poppy said and then disappeared into her office.

"I'm going to go and tell Mum, Ron and Hermione, they should know about this. They'll want to visit him. Will you be okay here on your own?" Ginny asked, she was now concerned about Draco who was still crying. He didn't like what he had done to Harry. He didn't want his boyfriend to suffer like this.

"I'll be fine, can you tell my mum where I am, she'll come up and sit with me here for a while. She has a soft spot for Harry, she'll want to know too."

"I will do, I think the entire of Hogwarts will need to know really." Ginny said with a sigh and with that she disappeared off into the castle.

Draco just sat there clutching at Harry's hand, he wasn't moving, only the steady rise and fall of his chest told him that he was still alive. "I'm sorry" Draco said through his tears, "I love you." He said laying his head upon the Gryffindor's chest and listening to his strong and determined heart beat.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Deal**

Thank you for all the reviews guys, please enjoy this chapter. I've now finished writing this story and there are two more chapters left. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next afternoon Harry still had not woken and Draco was feeling guiltier with each passing moment. Narcissa had been in to visit him but Draco had not moved from his position by Harry's side. He wouldn't be going anywhere until he awoke either.

That afternoon Ginny returned bringing with her a very angry red faced Ron and a slightly pregnant looking Hermione. The latter looked concerned but her fiancé was absolutely fuming.

"What the fuck did you do to him Malfoy? I knew you were trouble!" Ron roared, bringing Poppy out of her office so to defuse the tension and stop any potential fights.

"Mr Weasley I think you should keep your voice down." Poppy scowled, "You will not air your grievances in here!"

"Draco didn't do anything to Harry, this was my idea." Ginny said, she had already explained this to her brother several times, he just didn't seem to want to listen to reason.

"I still say Malfoy had something to do with it, he's scum." Ron said giving Draco a disgusted stare.

"I would never hurt Harry!" Draco said defensively, hurt at the suggestion that this was all his fault, he was feeling guilty enough as it was without Ron putting all the blame on to him as well.

"Mrs Granger, you're looking well, would you like me to check you over while you are here?" Poppy asked Hermione, "It may help defuse your future husband slightly."

"Sure I'd love that, we already know we're having a girl. We had a scan at St Mungo's not long ago."

Poppy and Hermione chatted away about Hermione's midwife at St Mungo's while Poppy looked over her. Ron, ignoring Draco completely stayed close to his fiancé and unborn child taking in everything that they were saying.

Ginny on the other hand went to join Draco at Harry's bedside. "How is he?" She asked him.

"No change, he's breathing on his own and he doesn't appear to be dreaming at all but he just hasn't woken up and I'm scared." Draco said almost crying again but he didn't want to show such weakness in front of Ron. It was bad enough that he was here making Draco feel inadequate.

"He'll be okay Draco, he's a fighter, always has been. He didn't survive that war and win you over just to die a couple of weeks later. He'll pull through this, I'm sure of it." She said reassuringly hugging the blonde who was currently nothing short of terrified.

"I hope your right Ginny, I really don't want to lose him." Draco said fighting back the tears.

She hugged him again as Ron and Hermione came over, Poppy having finished her examination, declaring that mother and baby were in perfect health.

"Why don't you sod off Malfoy, you're not needed here!" Ron said angrily, a pointed stare at Draco.

"Ron, he has as much right to be here as you, he's Harry's boyfriend." Ginny said sternly to her brother.

"Ginny's right Ron, Draco should be here with Harry for when he wakes up." Hermione said. Ron glared at his fiancé and his sister but said nothing more.

"Will you tell us what happened now Ginny, you wouldn't really give us a straight answer yesterday!" Hermione asked.

"Harry hasn't slept since the end of the war." Ginny told them, "Both Draco and I were becoming concerned for him, it was my idea to force him into taking the sleeping potion." She told them, "The fact that he isn't waking up is my fault, no one else's. I want you to remember that Ron before you start blaming Draco again!" Ron said nothing but Hermione, emotional from the pregnancy hormones, was crying.

"He never told us anything was wrong." She said sobbing.

"He didn't think that anything was wrong." Draco told her softly, "He wasn't taking it seriously, he thinks he can survive anything because he's immune to the unforgivable curses."

"He's always been so reckless and stupid, I just wish he'd said something, I wish I'd noticed." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Harry told me he was unable to sleep, that is the only reason I knew, he didn't want to tell the two of you because you already have so much on and Ron's made it clear how he feels about Draco." Ginny said.

"I only noticed because we share a room." Draco said, "And not until we'd been dating for two weeks. You shouldn't feel bad."

"Oh don't tell me you're sleeping together!" Ron snarled with a mixture of horror and disgust.

"As a matter of fact we are and you know what else, I love him." Draco said fiercely.

"You love him?" Hermione asked, her voice in awe of the Slytherin that stood before her, she couldn't have recognized him compared to the snotty first year they had encountered so many years ago but then again, she probably wouldn't have recognized herself either. Ginny was just smiling at him supportively, Ron looked anything but supportive.

"I don't care if you were the last man on earth, you aren't good enough for Harry and you never will be, I couldn't give a shit if you love him because I doubt he loves you. I bet he hasn't even said it yet." Ron said mockingly.

"I haven't told him either." Draco said in defence and Ron just laughed.

"I bet you're just a fuck to him, nothing more, just sex. Now that he's got what he wanted he'll leave you the second he wakes up!"

Draco was more than just a little hurt by Ron's words, Hermione couldn't believe what her fiancé had just said and Ginny, well, she launched herself at her brother angrily lashing out at him. She knew how hard it had been for Draco to say how he felt about Harry and she knew that Harry too was struggling to express verbally. What she didn't need was her brother coming along and messing everything up that she had worked to achieve.

Ginny Weasley was nothing if not determined to see the man she loved happy even if it wasn't with her. She was quickly becoming very protective over both Harry and Draco, she didn't want either of them hurting and Ron had stepped over the line.

Poppy, seeing the fight bustled over to separate them, with a flick of her wand both Ron and Ginny flew to opposite sides of the room. Her face was angrier than Draco had ever seen it, he had always known that she wasn't one you should cross.

"That is enough, both of you. Neither of you are allowed to set foot in this hospital until I say otherwise, do you understand?" Poppy asked and Ginny and Ron nodded, then with another flick of her wand and they were in the hallway and unable to enter.

"I should go, please look after Harry for us, he deserves to be happy more than anyone of us and I think you really do make him happy." Hermione said to Draco, looking directly at him.

"Thank you, I really do love him you know." Draco replied.

"I know you do, until Ron comes around I just don't think we're going to be very good friends for him. Tell Harry I love him and I'll be around as soon as I can."

"He'll appreciate that, I know that he will." Draco said, he and Hermione hugged one last time before she had to leave.

Suddenly Draco felt very much alone. Poppy had retreated back into her office, Ron and Hermione were gone and Ginny was allowed back into the hospital wing. With a wave of his wand he extended Harry's bed and joined him. He lay down and snuggled towards him, his skin was colder than normal but that didn't bother Draco, he just wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

Draco must have fallen asleep as he lay there because the next thing he was aware of was screaming, high pitched, terrified screams of someone in a great deal of pain. He bolted up to see who was screaming, as the cloud of sleep left his brain he realised that it was Harry who was screaming.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Deal**

One last chapter after this one guys so enjoy it, the sequel is still in my head, just trying to work out the ins and outs of it. After the last chapter there is always my new fic Safe and Warm to tide you over until the sequel to The Deal comes out. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please please please review and let me know what you think. Though as I write this I've just thought of a brilliant way to start the sequel so I'm going to go and start writing it along with the next chapter to Safe & Warm.

**Chapter sixteen**

Poppy was with them in an instant, her wand drawn. When she saw that no one was attacking anyone else she lowered her wand and went straight to see what was wrong with Harry.

"He just started screaming!" Draco said in a panic, he didn't know what to do.

"We need to wake him up, keeping him asleep clearly isn't working anymore." She said. Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked.

"Just stand back but stay close, when he does wake up he might want to see a friendly face." Poppy said and Draco nodded, taking a couple of steps away from the bed as Poppy set about waking Harry up.

When Harry's eyes snapped open he didn't stop screaming, the sound echoing through the empty hospital wing. Draco ran forward and tried to soothe the distressed Gryffindor however Harry didn't want anyone touching him.

Poppy summoned a calming draft from her office and forced it down Harry's throat. The Gryffindor choked and spluttered in protest as the liquid slid down his throat but the potion worked and he stopped screaming.

Draco was at once by his side again, trying to make sure that he was alright. Harry however had an enraged look in his eyes upon seeing Draco standing there.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked, scared of the look he was getting from his boyfriend.

"Get away from me!" Harry snarled, "You did this to me, just get away from me."

Draco backed away, hurt. Tears welling in his eyes, he hadn't expected this. "It wasn't just me, we were trying to help you, I'm sorry." Draco said, almost tripping over his own words in the effort to get them out.

"I don't care whose idea it was, I trusted you and you did this to me, just get out of here. The deal's off, you don't owe me anything, just leave." Harry said and when Draco opened his mouth in an effort to protest Harry shouted: "Get away from me."

Draco left as quickly as he could, he had seen just what could happen to people who annoyed Harry and he didn't want to stick around for that. Hardly able to breathe he walked aimlessly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so stupid, so horrible, he had only wanted to help Harry and now he had lost him.

Harry mean while had been scolded by Poppy and force to lie back and relax as she checked him over and asked him question after question.

"How do you feel?"

"Betrayed!" Harry said simply.

"I mean health wise Mr Potter."

"Fine, just like I felt before you all tricked me into drinking a sleeping potion."

"While you were asleep did you dream at all?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And what did you dream?"

"I dreamt about the war, about the people who died."

"I see, now don't get angry but I am guessing you blame yourself for those deaths."

"It is my fault." Harry said.

"They chose to fight, you didn't force them to." Poppy said finishing up her spells. "You are perfectly healthy in body, however your mind is clearly causing you a problem. I need you to listen to me very carefully Harry. Everyone needs to sleep, you came close to causing yourself serious harm. If Draco and Ginny hadn't done what they did you could have become irreversibly ill."

"So what's wrong with me?" Harry asked completely ignoring the part about how Draco and Ginny had practically saved his life by doing what they did.

"Medically speaking there is a blockage and it's stopping some of your emotions coming through, when you became immune to the unforgivable curses it caused a few other problems for you, like the insomnia. I'm also guessing that you haven't been able to tell Draco how you feel about him." Harry shook his head. "On a more personal level, even though it was a magical problem that caused the insomnia I don't think you wanted to sleep for fear of what you might see when you did."

"Am I better now?" Harry asked.

"No, I am afraid not, although the sleeping draft seems to have helped unblock some of the problem, you should at least have your regular emotions back up and running. However the insomnia needs to be worked through gradually. This is why I'm going to have to ask you to come here to sleep until we can get the problem sorted out."

"Okay, will I still be immune to the unforgivable curses though?" He asked, he didn't want to give that up, it was nice to know that he was protected, at least to some extent from them.

"Yes, you will still be immune to them, being hit by the killing curse twice and surviving has never happened before, it was bound to have some adverse affect. Just please remember to come back here every evening so that we can work through the insomnia."

"I will, thank you Poppy."

" Oh and don't be too hard on Draco, he only did it because he cares." Poppy said to him.

Draco meanwhile found himself with his mum in her chambers, crying his eyes out. Narcissa was trying her best to comfort him. Draco had fallen for Harry well and truly, to have him push him away and reject him so forcefully had shattered him. After all he had given everything to Harry, he had ended up wanting it so much even though he hadn't been so sure to start off with.

Having given up his virginity to Harry, something that may not be important to some guys, in fact keeping it was the most pathetic thing to some but Draco had prized himself on the fact that he had waited for someone who was worthy of him.

In that way he was a Malfoy through and through, he didn't want just anyone to be his lover and his partner, he wanted someone special. He wouldn't have sex for anything less than love and affection, he didn't want to be anyone's fuck buddy.

Narcissa seemed to know all of this without him saying a word about it. Though that was what mothers were there for. He lay on the sofa in her warm and cosy room, his eyes red and swollen from crying. He stared off into the fire place watching the flames there flicker and dance. Most of all he thought of Harry and how much he missed him.

There was nothing that Narcissa could say so she didn't say anything at all. She didn't want to upset him anymore. When a house elf brought them some food she didn't even push him to eat, she left it in front of him just in case with a glass of pumpkin juice. She knew that it would take time, whatever happened next.

Harry was discharged from the hospital wing that day on the condition that he return each night, something he had agreed to do. Knowing how close he had come to seriously harming himself he was now determined to get better.

However going back to his rooms where the last thing he had done was sleep with Draco and immediately he started to regret how he had treated the blonde.

The problem was he wasn't sure how the best way to repair all the damage he had done. The bed was still tussled from when Ginny had turned up unannounced disturbing their romantic moment. The room still had the lingering scent of sweat and sex to it.

Harry sat himself down on the bed, looking around the room. There were memories of Draco all over the place, he had a draw of clothes here, he had shampoo and body wash in the bathroom, he kept some of his shoes here too.

Having a sudden idea Harry began rummaging through the top draw where kept all his knickknacks. He grabbed one of the silver fastenings that had fallen off one of his old sets of Hogwarts robes. He threw it on to the bed and transfigured it into a solid silver heart outline.

On the inner side he carefully carved the words 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.' He then transfigured some of his old robes into a red velvet box. Carefully he placed the silver heart inside and closed the lid. On the top of the box he inscribed Draco's name.

Then summoning a house elf he directed her to deliver the box to Draco. She nodded and with a pop she disappeared. He then sat down and waited, hoping that it was at least enough to get Draco talking to him again. If he didn't hear anything from him in an hour he was going to go and see him.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Deal**

Last chapter for this story. I really hope that you've enjoyed it. I've already written the first chapter for the sequel and am ready to post it but I want to see how you react to this chapter first. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Draco received the gift five minutes after Harry had sent it. He was beyond confused at who would be sending him anything. It wasn't until he opened the box that he realised that it was from Harry.

He picked up the beautiful silver heart with care so not to drop it. He saw the inscription on the inner side that Harry had carefully inscribed himself. He read it over and over again even after he had memorised the words.

"What's that my Dragon?" Narcissa asked bring Draco a large steaming mug of hot chocolate that had little white and pink marshmallows floating in the top.

"Harry sent it to me." He said with a slight smile on his face, his cheeks were still tear stained and his eyes remained puffy and red but the smile shone through all of that.

"I told you my Dragon, why don't you go and see him, I'm sure Harry is missing you as much as you are missing him." She said smiling at him affectionately. She loved her son dearly and wanted more than anything for him to be happy. She hated to see him hurting in such a way.

"I can't go and see him!" Draco said, "Not looking like this."

Narcissa smiled at her son, "You are the most handsome young man I know my Dragon even after you've been crying for hours. Harry cares deeply for you, he isn't going to care what you look like, if anything it'll show how much he means to you." She said comfortingly. "Now go my Dragon, go and see Harry, you have making up to do."

Draco stood up and nodded, he looked a bit of a wreck, his clothes were wrinkled and he was in desperate need of a shower. However he didn't care, his mother was right, he just needed to go and get his Harry back.

Just to hold him and kiss him again, to be forgiven for his mistake would be enough for him. He ran from his mother's chambers and up to the seventh floor to where Harry was staying. Not wanting to assume anything he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Harry heard the knocking and his heart practically skipped a beat. He wanted it so badly to be Draco, he rushed to the door and wrenched it open. He took in the sight of the blonde standing there. He didn't look his best but he looked beyond stunning in Harry's eyes.

For a second neither of them moved, they just took one another in but after the brief pause they were in each other's arms and kissing, neither sure who made the first move but both of them knowing that this was right.

"I'm sorry I did that, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to make you better, I thought it would help you. I'm really sorry, can you ever trust me again?" Draco asked, clinging to Harry like his life depended on it.

"Shhh, don't worry about it, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I know you were doing the right thing for me, I was just too stubborn and stupid to see that. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you." Harry said holding Draco close to him. "You don't have to be with me anymore if you don't want to Dray. You've given me more than enough to erase the debt." Harry said and he hated the fact that this was the moment that it could be over.

"Truthfully if you had just asked me out then I would have said no. I didn't want to owe you anything which was why I agreed to date you. I never thought that I would want to be with you so badly." Draco said.

"You still want to be with me?" Harry said in astonishment.

"Of course I still want to be with you, these past couple of weeks have been the most amazing and I don't want to ever give that up."

"I don't want to give it up either, I was so scared of the month coming to an end, I didn't want to lose you!" Harry said, his voice packed full of emotion. Having had it all blocked up for so long it was now flowing free and he couldn't stop it.

"I want to tell you something Harry" Draco said and then after a moment of hesitation he added, "I love you."

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes and smiled, this time the words didn't jam in his throat, they passed his lips with ease and he felt in his heart that he truly meant them. "I love you too." He said and they shared a brief kiss. Finally they had told each other what was in their hearts.

That night when Harry went up to the hospital wing Draco went with him. Poppy didn't seem to mind, she was just happy that the two of them had worked out their differences.

It took until the end of May for Harry to work through his insomnia but Poppy was sure that if Draco hadn't been there to help then it would have taken a lot longer. Apparently it wasn't healthy to harbour as much guilt as Harry did.

He had finally realised that not every death was his fault, the war hadn't been his fault. He had brought it to an end and saved the lives of many. Plus as Draco kept reminding him he had died for every single person to protect them, the fact that he had survived wasn't his fault.

It took until the end of August however to make the castle fully inhabitable again and to appoint all the new teachers but it was done just in time for the students to come back for the new school year.

Draco was thrilled to start teaching, he had been studying relentlessly to be ready, as had Harry. He and Minerva had spent two hours every night making sure he was ready.

There was only one problem left now and that was the fact that Draco didn't think he was going to be able to teach for very much longer. He was harbouring a secret and he wasn't quite sure how to go about telling Harry, however that's an entirely different story.


	18. TEASER

**The New Arrival**

**Chapter One**

Draco knew.

He had known the minute it had happened.

He just hadn't told Harry yet.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't told him, he just hadn't. He didn't really want to be treated any differently and he really enjoyed his teaching.

Harry was scarily protective sometimes, in fact almost all the time, and Draco knew that it would only get worse once he found out.

* * *

_**READ THE REST RIGHT NOW, CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN POSTED!**_


End file.
